Journey from friendship to Love
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Love blossoming between Rajat and Purvi ...Plz read and review...:)
1. Dosti ki shuruat

**A/n : Hiii readers...!**  
**I was watching CID episode "Gunehgar CID officer Rajat" today and so got this idea. I hope u'll like this too.**  
**This is dedicated to all RAJVI lovers...**  
**Rajat-SoulOfMyBody : Khushi...u requested a Rajvi fic...so here it is...i hope ye tumhari expectation ke aas-paas ho...**  
**NainaCID: For u tooo...:) I hope u also enjoyy it...**

**Now let's read the chapter...**

Humne ye dekha tha CID team found Rajat in the washroom of the bungalow...they tried to catch him but he was able to run.  
We saw him standing near the beach...ab usse aage kya hua...kisne usse baat ki ...uska dard baanta...aaiye dekhte hai...

I'm talking here about with whom he shared his problem...

Rajat was standing near the beach side and remembering what his father told him...

Rajat(in thinking)- Nahi...papa aisa q keh rahe the...kya unhone kisi ka khoon kiya hai...nahi nahi...wo aisa nai kr skte.  
Fir bhi mujhe dekhna chahiye...yes...i should go n see  
Tears formed in his eyes...suddenly he felt touch of a hand on his shoulder...  
He turned and then...

Rajat- Tum ?

Girl- Ha sir...mujhe jb time milta hai main yahan aati hu. Yahan aakar mujhe achcha lagta hai.

Rajat- Ha sahi keh rhi ho tum...mujhe bhi yahan aakar achcha lag rha hai.

Girl- Sir , main jaanti hu aap pareshan hai sir. Aaj jo bhi hua bureau mein mujhe b achcha nhi laga. Aap mujhse keh skte hai sir.  
Main samajh skti hu jb apne hi aap par shak kare toh kaisa lagta hai.

(Tears formed in both Rajat n Purvi's eyes)

Rajat(tried to smile)- Thank you Purvi...mujhe khushi hai ki tumne mujhe samjha.

Purvi- Sir, aapne hi toh kaha tha ki hum collegues k saath friends bhi hai...aur sir main samajh skti hu qki main b akeli hu.  
Mera toh koi nahi hai is duniya mein...(tears fall from her eyes which was noticed by Rajat)

Rajat(putting his hand on purvi's shoulder)- Purvi, please khud ko akela mat kaho...main hu na tumhara dost...ha shayad  
abhi nhi qki kanoon ki nazron mein main gunhegaar hu.

Purvi-Nahi Sir,aap gunhegaar nhi hai. main jaanti hu aapne kuch nhi kiya. Aap nirdosh hai. Please sir aap mujhse apni problem share kijiye. Main aapke saath hu sir.

Rajat- Shayad ACP sir ko achcha na lage ki tum ek gunhegar ki madad kr rhi ho.

Purvi- Sir , please aise mat kahiye...ACP sir b jaante honge ki aapne aisa kuch nhi kiya. Bs wo show nhi krte.  
Aap bas mujhe bataiye ki aapne saara dosh apne sir pe q liya...?

Rajat- Theek hai purvi, Tum keh rhi ho toh batata hu tumhe...

Flashback starts...

Rajat- Purvi...2 din pehle jb main ghar pahucha toh maine dekha papa ki tabiyat theek nhi hai...wo behosh the.  
Main unhe hospital leke gaya...

Doctor ne kaha ki inhe kisi baat ka shock laga hai...thodi derr mein inhe hosh aa jayega.

Rajat- I'm sorry papa...main aapko time nhi de paaya...ye sb meri galti hai.

then Rajat k father ko hosh aata hai...he asks for water

Rajat goes n brings water...

Rajat's father(RF)- Rajat beta...madad karo beta...us bangle mein jao...sb saaf kr do...chabi gamle k paas milegi...jao beta...  
madad karo...bachao beta...

Rajat apne pita ko is tarah bolte dekh pareshan ho jaata hai...nahi papa aap aisa nhi kr skte ...

Flashback ends...

Aur fir tum log us bangle pe aa gaye...(Tears fall from Rajat's eyes)\

Purvi was also having tears ...but she composed herself...nd said...

Sir shayad aapko laga ki aapke papa ne kuch kiya hai isliye shayad aapne aisa kiya.

Rajat- Ha purvi sahi kaha tumne...lekin main jaanta hu ki wo aisa nhi kr skte.

Purvi- Ha sir ...mera dil bhi yahi kehta hai ki aapke papa aur aap dono nirdosh hai. Main aapke saath hu sir.

Rajat(smiled on purvi's concern )- Thank you purvi...mujhe samajhne k liye...tumse ye sb keh kar m feeling better.

Purvi- Dukh baantne se hi toh kam hota hai na sir aur dekhna sb theek ho jayega. Hum us culprit ko pakad lenge jisne aapko fasaya.

Rajat smiled and said...jaanta hu purvi...mujhe vishwas apni cid family par...i know Daya sir aur abhijeet sir lage hue hai use dhundhne mein  
aur ab tum bhi toh ho mere saath...hum zarur jeetenge purvi.

Purvi(happily)- Yes sir...! Ab aap apne aansu pochiye nd ek sweet si smile dijiye...aap jante hai aap smile krte hue bahut cute lagte hai...

Rajat(smiled on this)- ohh..! Reallyy...?

Purvi(laughed n replied)- ummm...ha sir...

Both of them shared a laughter...and rajat said

Rajat- Purvi...chalo...bahut derr ho gayi hai...main tumhe ghar chhod deta hu.

Purvi- Par usse pehle aapko ek promise krna hoga sir. (she smiled mischeviously)

Rajat(raised his eyebrows ) - kaisa promise?

Purvi- Yahi ki ab aap jb b pareshan honge...aap mujhse share karenge n plz aise sad hoke nhi baithenge. chaliye promise kijiye..

Rajat was feeling happy on seeing her concern...he replied

Ok madam...! I promise...aur ha tum bhi ab khud ko akela nhi kahogi. Koi problem ho toh i'll be always there for u.

Purvi felt happy on hearing " I'll be always there for u " from Rajat.

Purvi - Ha sir...i promise Sir.

Rajat smiled and said...Purvi...i promise ...abse tumhe akela feel krne ki koi zarurat nai hai...main hu tumhare saath...sirf tumhara senior hi nhi  
balki ab ek dost bhi...so please feel free to say anything if u like to share.

And he put his hand on her head...Purvi clodes her eyes and said...

Purvi(smiled)- Thank you sir...!

Then they left from there...both were feeling happyy as now they were not senior-junior but friends now...  
Rajat dropped her at her home...stepping out of the car.

Purvi- Thank u sir...aaiye na...lets have coffee...

Rajat- Nahi purvi...aj nhi...papa ghar pe akele honge...mujhe abhi jaana hoga.

Purvi- Ok sir...and thank you once again ...!

Rajat- ur welcome purvi...

and he drove off towards his home.

Purvi's home...

She changed and prepared tea for herself...she was thinking...  
Rajat sir kitne pareshan the... main jaanti hu unhone kuch nhi kiya...par kisi se keh nhi skti qki abhi sbki nazar mein wo gunhegaar hai...  
par sir...main aapke saath hu. Har kadam pe main aapka saath dungi sir...m lucky ki ab aap mere dost hai...Thank you sir  
mujhe apni dost banane k liye...!

Here at Rajat's home...He gave medicines to his father...changed and he was thinking...

Purvi...use kitna vishwas hai mujhpar...kaise keh rhi thi ki main jaanti hu sir aapne kuch nhi kiya.  
Wo bhi kitni akeli hai...koi nahi hai is duniya mein uska...usne samjha mujhe...aur mujhe bhi acha laga usse ye sb  
share kr ke...  
I promise u Purvi...ab tum akeli nahi ho...ye Rajat ab tumhare saath hai...har mod pe...har kadam pe...i'l be there for u always.

And then both of them thought of their meeting n went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**A/n:- So how was it guyys...! I was requested a fic on Rajvi...so here it is...no romance is here...just a friendship story.**  
**I beleive ki every relation starts with friendship...so i wrote this fic. I hope aap sbko pasand aayega just like my first fic "Sachchi Dosti"**  
**Good and bad all reviews are welcome...:)**  
**Thank u...)**


	2. Badhti dosti

**A/n: Hiii my dear readers… ! Big thanks to all who read my stories and appreciated.**

**Some people asked me to continue this story…so…here's a new chapter . I hope u'll like it….:)**

**Chaliye …Ab new chapter padhte hai…**

Next Morning…..

Purvi woke up at 7 am. She freshend up and got ready for bureau…..Then she thought…..Mujhe Rajat Sir ko call karna chahiye. Kal wo bahut pareshan the. Aur ha unke papa ki tabiyat k bare mein bhi….And then she dialled Rajat's number…..

Rajat looked at the caller-id and smiled…he picked up the call

Rajat- Ha purvi…! Bolo ….!

Purvi(she couldn't speak for a second as rajat directly took her name)- Good morning sir…! Kaise hain aap ?

Rajat- Main theek hu purvi . Tum kaisi ho ?

Purvi- M perfectly fine sir…! Aur aapke papa ki tabiyat kaisi hai ?

Rajat(got a bit sad)- Kal se toh better hai purvi…Ab jisne unki ye halat ki hai na use main chodunga nahi…

Purvi- Sir, hum us culprit ko zarur pakdenge ..aap chinta mat kijiye.

Rajat- Ha purvi main jaanta hu…chalo tum bureau jao varna late ho jaogi aur ACP sir ko toh jaanti ho na...kahin daant na de tumhe subah subah…nd he laughed.

Purvi(she also laughed) – haha…ha sir jaanti hu…ap apna dhyan rakhiyega….Bye…

And she hung up.

She thought…..Main chahkar bhi Rajat Sir ki madad nhi kr skti. Bs wo culprit jldi pakda jaaye aur Rajat sir k upar se ye ilzaam hat jaaye.

Then she picked up her things and moved out to go to the bureau.

In the bureau…they were investigating about the doctor…and meanwhile Tarika went to Rajat's home to take care of his father. Here, Daya n ACP found about the doctor…. (I guess yahi naam tha )

Meanwhile …Dr Soham went to Rajat's house and pointed the gun on Tarika and asked for Rajat's father.

- Kahan hai Rajat k pitaji ?

Tarika- Nahi bataungi…..kbhi nhi….

- Dekh bata de….kahan hai rajat k pitaji varna goli maar dunga.

Tarika- Main nhi bataungi….maar do goli….mujhe marne se darr nhi lagta.

And then a gun shot take place….

It was ACP who shot on his hand….and then DrSoham ne wo sb bataya ki unhone aisa q kiya.

Finally the culprit was caught.

Rajat (to ACP)- I'm sorry sir…..maine aapke saath misbehave kiya.

Acp- Rajat ….main sirf itna kehna chahta hu ki ek CID officer k liye relations se zyada zaruri hai Duty….Chalo ab kaam par lag jao.

Rajat smiled.

And then all went back to the bureau…..

At the bureau…

Purvi was very happy to see her Rajat Sir back in the bureau…Her happiness could be seen in her eyes. She with her expressions told Rajat….Dekha sir, maine kaha tha na sb theek ho jayega…to which Rajat responded with his all time cute smile…;)

Then all did the formalities and then went towards their respected homes…

In the parking lot…..

Purvi(smiling)- Maine kaha than na sir ….sb theek ho jayega.

Rajat- Ha Purvi ….sabki madad se humne us doctor ko pakad liya. Ab mujhe achcha lag raha hai. Now I'm happy.

Purvi was relieved to see a smile on his face.

Purvi- Chaliye na sir…hum is jeet ki khushi manate hai. Ice-cream khane chalte hai. Please sir….

Rajat- Nahi purvi…..aaj nhi …abhi mujhe kuch kaam hai.

Purvi- Please Sir …..chaliye na…..(made a puppy face) please sir

Rajat(though he was happy n smiling at her kiddishness)- Nahi purvi….aaj nhi ho payega. Mujhe abhi papa ke paas jaana hoga.

Purvi(became sad)- Sir…..please bs 20 minute hi toh lagenge na…..please sir.

Rajat(he became a bit angry as he was worried for his father)- Purvi…..maine kaha na aaj nhi….tumhe samjh nahi aata kya….?

Purvi(became quiet and sad on his rude tone)- Ok sir…..i'm sorry…And she left the parking lot with tears in her eyes.

Both Rajat n Purvi went to their respective homes…

Purvi was angry and sad…She was thinking…..

Rajat sir khud ko samajhte kya hai…..sirf ice-cream khane k liye hi toh kaha tha. Kbhi toh kehte hai ki mujhe apna dost samjho…kbhi fir se apne angry young man wale mood mein aa jaate hai aur gussa krne lagte hai. Unki yahi baat mujhe nhi pasand. Huhhh…..khair mujhe bhi koi shauk nai hai unke saath jaakar ice-cream khane ka…..Ab jab wo kahenge tb bhi nahi jaungi main unke saath.

At Rajat's House…

He told everything to his father and said… Papa ab chinta ki koi baat nnhi hai….sb kuch theek ho gaya hai. His father smiled….

Rf(Rajat's Father)- Main jaanta tha beta, Tu sab sambhal lega.

Rajat- Papa, Main jaanta tha ki aapne kuch nhi kiya. Aur dekhiye na …sb kuch theek ho gaya hai. Us doctor ko toh faasi hokar hi rahegi.

Rf- Ha beta, Jaanta hu….Tu use nai chodega.

Rajat(smiles)- Ha papa….aur isme mera hi nahi meri team ka bhi pura sehyog (help) tha. Unke bina main kuch nhi kr paata. (suddenly …he remembered Purvi)

Both father and son smiled at each other.

Then, Rajat gave his father his medicines and asked him to rest.

He came out and sat on the sofa….and thought about what happened all day long. Suddenly….he remembered Purvi…he thought …

Ab toh sab kuch theek ho gaya hai . Papa bhi ab theek hai aur tarika ne kaha hai na ki ek week mein wo bilkul theek ho jayenge fir main itna pareshan q ho gaya tha…. Bina baat ke maine Purvi ko b daant diya. Wo meri respect krti hai isliye kuch nhi boli mere saamne.

Usne sirf ice-cream khane ko hi toh kaha tha. Wo toh meri khushi baantna chahti thi …..Aur main…..maine toh usko dukhi kar diya. Sab meri galti hai…..Mujhe use call krna chahiye.

And then he dialled Purvi's number…..

Purvi saw the caller –id and a smile crept on her face…..but she was hurt…..she thought…..Aa gaya phn…kahenge I'm sorry…par main nhi maanne wali Mr. Rajat Kumar…..manate rahiye.

She picked up the phn…

Purvi- Hello sir….! Aapne is waqt kaise phn kiya….?

Rajat(sensed that she is angry n hurt…he directly asked)- Naraaz ho mujhse?

Purvi- Sir, Ek junior apne senior se naraaz kaise ho skta hai…..? Naraaz toh senior hi ho skte hai na juniors se….jaise aap ho gaye the….

Rajat- Lekin purvi, ek dost toh dusre dost se naraaz ho skta hai na…..?

Purvi felt nice on hearing this…but she said…..

Purvi- Kya kaha sir aapne …dost…..? Sir ek junior aur senior dost kaise ho skte hai?

Rajat was not expecting such an answer….

Rajat- Ye tum kya keh rhi ho purvi…kal hi toh tumne kaha tha ki hum dost hai. I know Purvi maine bina baat k tumhe daant diya…..I'm reallllyyyy sorrryyyy…main pareshan tha papa ko leke. Jb ghar aaya aur Tarika ne kaha ki papa ek week mein theek ho jayenge tb jaake mujhe relaxed laga.

I'm really sorry purvi…main tumhe hurt nhi krna chahta tha….aur tum…..dost ho na meri toh tum mujhe daant bhi skti thi…lekin tumne toh abhi tk sach mein mujhe apna dost nhi maana. Tbhi toh senior aur junior ki baat kr rhi ho.

Purvi now realized that Rajat is hurt…..so she said….

Purvi- Arey nhi sir….aisa nhi hai…main lucky hu ki aap mere dost hai. Ha aapne mana kiya tha toh bura laga mujhe par meri bhi galti hai mujhe samajhna chahiye tha par main zid kar baithi aur aapko naraz bhi kar diya. I'm really sorry sir….and tears came out from her eyes.

Rajat(sensed that she is about to cry)- Ok …Par main bhi chal skta tha tumhare saath . Toh kya ab tum chalogi mere saath icecream khane….?

Purvi felt happy…and she said….

Purvi- Ha sir zarur…..hamari jeet ki khushi toh celebrate krni hai na…

Rajat-Aur hamari friendship ki bhi…right ?

Purvi(smiled on this…) – Ha sir…..hamari dosti ki nayi shuruat….

Rajat felt happy…and so he asked….

Toh kya main ye samjhun ki tumne mujhe maaf kiya….?

Purvi- Ha sir…..main apne doston se zyada derr tak naraaz nhi ho skti.

Rajat(happily)- Great…..toh main aadhe ghante mein tumhare ghar aa raha hu. Be ready….

Purvi- Yes sir…..i'l be ready…:)

And then they disconnected the call.

Purvi felt very happy…..she thought…Rajat sir kitne achche hai…..bekar mein hi main unpe apna gussa nikal rhi thi….kitne pyaar se unhone mujhse baat ki n samjhaya bhi…..uff…inhe main kabhi nhi samajh paungi…kabhi soft-hearted toh kbhi angry young man ban jaate hai…..

And then she went to get ready…After 15 minutes….she was ready wearing a Blue colored Kurta with jeans and her hair were braided….

After about 5 minutes…..door bell rang…..she opened the door and found Rajat standing. Rajat was mesmerized by her beauty…..even at this hour….she was looking beautiful …he was just staring at her …he was lost in his own world…and with purvi's voice he came into reality and was embarrassed.

Purvi- Kya hua sir…..kya soch rahe the aap….?

Rajat was embarrassed….replied…

Rajat- Kuch nhi Purvi….

And then he handed her a bouquet of pink n white roses…

Rajat- Ye tumhare liye Purvi….

Purvi got happy seeing the roses…(as her favourite flowers were Pink n white roses)

Purvi- Roses….? Sir aapko kaise pata I love pink and red roses…

Rajat felt happy that she liked it…..he said….

Rajat- Ab ek dost ko manana tha…..toh isse behtar present aur kya ho skta tha…

Purvi- Its very beautiful….Thanku sir….:)

Rajat- Ur welcome Purvi…..Chalo now lets go.

With this Purvi locked her home and moved in the car with Rajat.

In the car….

Rajat- Purvi….kya tumne sach mein mujhe maaf kiya….?

Purvi- Arey sir….maine toh aapko kab ka maaf kar diya….aur waise bhi aapne kaha na ki hum dost hai toh abki agar aap mujhe daatenge bina kisi baat ke toh main bhi aapko daant skti hu…..aur kuch bhi keh skti hu…..

Rajat smiled on this and replied….

Ha purvi bilkul…

Purvi became happy…and Rajat was happy seeing her smiling. A smile crept on his face which was noticed by purvi . In order to tease him…..she said….

Purvi- Sir ek baat kahu ?

Rajat- Ha bolo…..

Purvi-Sir aap na smile karte hue bahut sweet lagte hai. Toh aap hamesha smile karte raha kijiye. Bureau mein toh hamesha Serious rehte hai.

Rajat(smiling)- Purvi…..Bureau mein serious rehna padta hai varna tum , vineet , Nikhil…..tum sb serious hoke kaam nhi karte ho.

Purvi laughed on this…and replied….

Sir I promise hum seriously kaam karenge par bs aap smile kiya kijiye….Please Sir….Made a puppy face…..which made Rajat laugh…..Seeing him laugh purvi also joined him.

Talking through the way….they reached the Ice-cream parlor…Both went inside.

Rajat-Purvi…..Which flavour u'll like….?

Purvi- Chocolate icecream.

Rajat smiled and ordered the icecreams for both of them. They both enjoyed their ice-cream treat. Purvi was happpyy….and Rajat was relieved and happy to see her smiling.

Purvi – Thank u sir…mere aaj k din ko khaas banana k liye aur mere dost banne k liye.

Rajat (smiled )- Purvi… ..Main ek dost khona nhi chahta tha…..toh ye sb kiya. Aur ab main hamesha tumhare saath hu. Kabhi bhi khud ko akela mat samajhna.

Purvi was happy and said- Thank u sir…..:)

And then after finishing their icecreams…..they headed towards their respective homes happily…

**A/n: Finalllyy Done it…..Did a lot of work out here….so please read n review….**

**Next kya hoga…kya ye Dosti Pyar mein badlegi…..jaane k liye jude rahiye…..Will update a new chapter soon…Thank u for reading.**

**Rajvi fan and Rajat-SoulOfMyBody- Both of u requested the continuation of this chapter…so here it is…..i hope u'll like it as u liked the 1st chapter.**

**The readers who posted as guest on both "Sachchi DOsti" and "Dosti ki SHuruat" ….plzz guys mention ur names too….and thanks for ur reviews.**


	3. Masti aur ehsaas

**A/n: Hiii my friends and readers ! Thanks to all of u for reading my stories and also appreciating them. I wil try to keep up all ur expectations.**

**Note : I'm keeping Daya-Shreya and Abhijeet- Tarika as couples here. Now , its Rajat-Purvi to turn into a couple here.**

**Now enough of my bakwaas…..chaliye naya chapter padhte hai…..**

**Rajat was relieved to see Purvi happy.**

**Next Morning in the Bureau :**

Everyone was busy in their respective works. Abhijeet ,Daya ,Rajat and Sachin were discussing about the case whereas Shreya was updating the database with the last case details. Nikhil and Vineet and Freddy were busy in completing their pending file work. Meanwhile …..Purvi entered ….wished everyone Good Morning. Rajat smiled at her…..She too smiled back and went straight to her desk. She was very happy remembering the previous day's events specially about her and Rajat's friendship. She was smiling widely …... this was noticed by Shreya. After completing her work she asked Purvi….

(I'm showing Shreya Purvi as best friends)

Shreya- Kya baat hai Purvi…..badi khush lag rhi ho….?

Purvi- Ha Shreya …main khush hu.

Shreya- Wo toh dikh raha hai tum kitni khush ho. Par batao toh sahi baat kya hai ?

Meanwhile Vineet and Nikhil also noticed that Rajat was smiling…..otherwise he was always serious. They went to Purvi and Shreya and asked….

Vineet – Shreya , Purvi…..Tumne ek baat note ki ….aaj Rajat sir kuch different behave kar rahe hai.

Shreya(without noticing)- Kya different behave kr rahe hai vineet , hamesha ki tarah serious hi toh hai.

Vineet- Arey Shreya ….dhyaan se dekho yaar…Aaj sir smile kr rahe hai bilkul Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ki tarah …..wo dono bhi toh serious rehte hai kaam k time lekin masti bhi toh krte hai . Lekin rajat sir hamesha serious rehte the…Aaj inhe kya ho gaya….?

Nikhil (mischeviously)- Vineet…..Kahin sir ko koi girlfriend toh nhi mil gayi…..jisne unki smile k liye unhe compliment de diya ho. Aur aaj sir muskara rahe hai.

Purvi laughed on Nikhil's statement and thought…..Arey ye kya ho gaya…..Sach mein Rajat sir toh muskarane lage….Mujhe nhi pata tha ki Rajat sir meri baat itni jaldi maan lenge. Thank you sir meri baat maanne k liye.

Vineet(naughtily)- Ahaaa…kya baat kahi Nikhil…..aisa ho skta hai…. And they smirked.

Meanwhile, Shreya also noticed that Rajat was smiling and she said…

Shreya – Ha vineet , u'r right …aaj toh sir kuch badle badle se lag rahe hai.

Then …..vineet asked Shreya…..

Vineet- Shreya ! Yaar tum Daya sir se baat karo na…Unse kaho ki wo Rajat sir se baat kare ki baat kya hai.

Shreya(smiled on hearing Daya's name)- Theek hai…..main baat karungi unse.

She also saw Purvi smiling…She said-

Shreya- Purvi….ab tu q muskara rhi hai…batayegi kya hua hai….?

Purvi(with a smile) – Ha bataungi na shreya….Lekin tujhe promise karna padega ki tu kisi se nhi kahegi.

Shreya- I promise ….kisi se kuch nhi kahungi. Ab bata bhi de.

And then Purvi told her everything that happened last night.

Shreya smiled naughtily…..and said…

Shreya- Kya baat hai Purvi…..? Tune toh ek bahut bada kaam kiya…..Rajat sir sk face pe smile la diya….veryy good.

Purvi- Ha Shreya, Mujhe nhi pata tha ki sir meri baat itni jldi maan lenge.

Shreya- Waise Purvi…sach mein jo bhi Rajat Sir k saath hua uske baad unhe ek dost ki zarurat thi and wo tune puri ki….Aur fir sir ne socha hoga ki wo teri baat maan le afterall tu unki friend hai.

Purvi smiled.

At the same time ….Bureau's phone rang and a new case was there for them.

Daya , Abhijeet , Shreya , Vineet and Sachin went to the crime scene. They examined everything very minutely but they didn't get anything meaningful. So, they returned towards the bureau thinking on what to do next.

**In the quails…..**

Vineet (whispering to Shreya)- Pucho na Shreya…shayad dono sir ne note kiya ho.

Shreya- Abhi nahi vineet …baad mein…

Vineet – Arey nahi yaar …..plz abhi pucho na…..Varna bureau mein toh Rajat Sir honge na.

(this was heard by Sachin…he smiles)

Sachin- Vineet….Tumhe rajat sir k baare mein kya baat krni hai …haan?

Vineet Sachin ki baat sun k hadbadata hai…..

Vineet- K…kuch nai sir…..wo bs aise hi.

Vineet (to Shreya)- Yaar …..please puch na.

Shreya – Vineet abhi nai…..baad mein puchungi na. Tujhe q itni fikar ho rahi hai Rajat sir ki. I'll ask and tell.

Vineet(now irritated becoz he wanted to know what happened to Rajat)- Kya yaar shreya….itna sa kaam nhi kr skti tu…please puch na…..

Now this was heard by Daya…he asked….

Daya- Kya baat hai Vineet …..kya puchna hai tumhe?

Vineet(hesitates….)- Sir…..wo Shreya ko kuch puchna hai aapse…..

Daya(smiles)- Ha Shreya bolo…..kya puchna hai tumhe….?

Shreya gives an angry glare to Vineet….then she finally decides to ask….

Shreya- Sir…aaj aapne Rajat Sir ko note kiya….?

Abhijeet , Daya and Sachin got confused.

Abhijeet – Matlab kya hai Shreya….?

Before Shreya could speak…..Vineet spoke up….

Vineet- Arey sir, Aaj rajat sir roz ki tarah nahi the. Aaj pehli baar bureau mein maine unhe smile karte hue dekha. Quite surprising.

Abhijeet, Daya and Sachiin ko kuch samjh nhi aata.

Shreya- Sir…Lagta hai aapne unhe note nhi kiya . Ab note kijiyega. Aur please unse puchiyega ki baat kya hai….

Daya- Theek hai Shreya…..dekhte hai .

In the other Car …..were our RAJVI who had gone to some other place for investigation.

Purvi was thinking….

Rajat sir ne kitni jldi meri baat maan li. Thank you sir …..she was smiling.

Rajat noticed her and asked…

Rajat- Kya soch rahi ho Purvi….?

She didn't listen…he again asked and then she came out of her trance.

Purvi- Sir…..kya hua…aapne kuch kaha?

Rajat- Ha…..main puch raha tha ki kya soch rahi ho.

Purvi(hesitates)- sir…..wo…..aapko thank u bolna tha.

Rajat(smiles)- Purvi…ab ye thank u q?

Purvi- Sir meri baat maanne k liye aur muskarane k liye.

Rajat(smiles)- Ye ek dost ki request thi na Purvi …..isliye maan liya….varna maa k jaane k baad se main shayad muskarana bhul gaya tha. Thank you for teaching me to smile again.

Purvi(smiled)- Main samjh sakti hu sir…..main bhi pehle yahi sochti thi ki mere paas koi nahi hai. Par fir socha…..zindagi meri hai…usme toh happy rahu…. Isliye dusron ki khushi mein hi khushi talaashne lagi….Aur fir ab toh aap bhi hai mere saath aur hamari CID family bhi…..She smiled…

Rajat- I agree with u purvi. Waise kuch puchna tha tumse?

Purvi- Boliye na sir…I'm always there to help u.

Rajat- Tum kal free ho…?

Purvi- Ha sir ….kal toh Sunday hai na…..toh m free.

Rajat(happily)- Okay….toh can we go for dinner tomorrow…?

Purvi felt happy on his invitation but she hesitated a bit…

Purvi- umm..ok…sir..

Rajat sensed her nervousness….he said….

Purvi…no problem …. Main toh bs aise hi puch raha tha….if u don't want to go its ok….

Purvi- Arreyy…nhi nhi sir….we'll go…..hum zarur challenge.

Rajat was happy as she accepted .

All of them reached the bureau at the same time…and reported to ACP sir.

They all were discussing about the case and at the same time Daya noticed Rajat and yes he saw a big smile on his face. He asked him….

Daya- Kya baat hai Rajat ….bade khush lag rahe ho….? Kal toh udaas the.

Rajat- Ha sir…..Khush hu qki ab sab kuch theek ho gaya hai aur papa bhi ab theek hai. Aur(looking at Purvi) shayad ek naya dost bhi mil gaya hai mujhe.

Abhijeet and Daya exchanged glances and smiled….

Purvi smiled on his statement. Shreya noticed this and she said….

Shreya- ahemm…ahemm…..yaar purvi….rajat sir ne toh sach mein tujhe apna dost maan liya...wah….;) she smiled naughtily…

At the same time the forensic reports arrived and everyone went to catch the culprit.

They returned to bureau at 6.30 pm. They were completing the formalities…..and suddenly Daya remembered Rajat's statement that he has got a new friend…..he asks in order to tease him..

Daya- Arey Rajat…..tum kya keh rahe the …ki tumhe ek dost mil gaya….Hume nhi milvaoge apne dost se…?

Rajat hesitated a bit…..and looked at Purvi…..who nodded her head in a NO…..

Rajat- Zarur milvaunga sir…par tab jb wo Mumbai aayega.

Purvi gave a shy smile on his answer.

Daya smiled and said- Okay…..jab tum chaho.

As everyone was completing their jobs…Something strikes Abhijeet's mind. He asked Daya…..

Abhijeet- ….Arey daya…kal Sunday hai na…..?

Daya- Ha ….kal toh Sunday hai. Tum aaram se apni "Tarikaji" se mil skte ho…..(he said naughtily)

All the others also laughed.

Abhijeet( gave a shy smile)- Kya yaar Daya…..tu bs yahi sochta reh…..Main soch raha tha q na hum sb kal lunch ya dinner k liye mile….koi hotel book karva dete hai. Thoda change bhi ho jayega aur thoda relaxation bhi…kya kehte ho…?

Daya smiled…Ha Abhijeet …..acha plan hai tumhara . And then they told others.

Vineet , Nikhil and Pankaj were most excited…

Pankaj- Bataiye na sir….kal kahan jaana hai. Main toh pehli baar aise apni team k saath jaunga.

Daya- Abhijeet laughed on his kiddishness.

Abhijeet- Okay…..toh fir Kal dinner ka plan rakhte hai.

All were happy….but Rajat-Purvi became sad.

Daya- Sahi hai…toh kal sab shaam 7.30 baje Hotel Hilton Palace pahuch jaana.

Abhijeet- Ha aur Dr Salunkhe ko bhi inform kr dete hai.

Daya(naughtily)- Ha abhijeet….jldi inform karo.

ACP enters and asks

ACP- Kisko kya batana hai Daya?

Abhijeet- Wo….sir hum soch rahe the ki kal Sunday hai toh hum sab dinner k liye jaaye.

ACP- Ha ….zarur jao….aakhir CID officers ko bhi enjoyment ki zarurat hoti hai.

Daya- Sir….hum jaaye…..aap nhi aayenge.?

ACP- Nahi Daya…..mujhe aur Salunkhe ko ek seminar attend karna hai….tum log enjoy krna. Aur ha….Tarika ko bhi leke jaana.

Abhijeet smiled widely at this …Ok sir….main abhi Tarikaji ko call kar ke batata hu.

Purvi was sad and Shreya noticed it….She decides to ask.

Shreya- Kya hua Purvi…..tu udaas q ho gayi?

Purvi- Kuch nhi Shreya.

Rajat was also sad…Vineet noticed him and he whispered to

Nikhil….Yaar ye rajat sir toh happy the abhi tk aur ab sad q ho gaye…

Nikhil- Jaane de na Vineet…..tu kaam kar….Subah se Rajat sir k peeche pada hua hai tu. Chahta kya hai tu...?

Here…Shreya-Purvi…

Shreya- Bata na Purvi…kya hua….? Mujhse q chupa rahi hai ?

Purvi- Yaar …..abhi rajat sir ne mujhse kal dinner k liye pucha tha lekin ab sbka plan ban gaya. Isliye main udaas ho gayi.

Shreya-(naughtily) ohh…..toh ye baat hai …kal lunch k liye toh aayegi na…?

Purvi(smiles)- Aisa ho skta hai kya Shreya…?

Shreya- Ha purvi….main baat krti hu…..din mein aur maza aayega.

Then Shreya went to Daya-Abhijeet and asked to change their plan that they could go for lunch to which they agreed.

When Daya told about the change in program and told them to assemble at Hotel Hilton around 11.30 am.….

Now Rajat-Purvi are the ones who were smiling widely.

Purvi with eyes said Thank you to Shreya which shreya happily accepted.

With this….everyone completed their tasks and were heading towards home.

Abhijeet and Daya together as usual in Daya's quails…..

Abhijeet- Yaar Daya…Shreya sahi keh rhi thi . Sach mein Rajat aaj kuch badla hua sa behave kr rha tha. Aur smile bhi kar raha tha varna wo toh humse bhi zyada serious rehta tha.

Daya(smiled)- Ha Abhijeet….tum theek keh rahe ho. Kabhi kabhi waqt hume kuch cheezein sikha deta hai. Shayd apni maa ki maut k baad rajat khamosh ho gaya tha . Par main khush hu ki wo muskarana seekh gaya hai fir se.

Abhijeet- Ha sahi kaha tumne….Kal tk bhi wo apne papa ki wajah se pareshan tha. Par aaj use muskarata dekh k mujhe bhi achcha laga. Main toh yahi chahta hu ki hamara ye parivar aise hi hamesha khush rahe.

Daya- Aur Hum hamesha saath rahe .

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ha bilkul. They both shared a laughter.

On the other hand…..Purvi was looking for a taxi. She was worried as it was already 10 and she had given her car for servicing.

Rajat saw her and turned his car towards her.

Rajat- Arey purvi….tum abhi tk yahi ho…..tumhari car kahan hai?

Purvi- Arey sir aap…..wo car toh servicing mein di hai and taxi mil nhi rahi.( she said sadly)

Rajat- Aao purvi…I'll drop u.

Purvi- Nahi sir….aap chinta mat kijiye …..main chali jaungi.

Rajat( showing some anger)- Purvi…kaha na baitho…its my order.

Purvi(sadly)- and sat in his car.

Rajat(thinking)- Sorry purvi…..agar order na deta toh tum nhi baithti.

Rajat- Kya sochne lagi…?

Purvi- Yahi ki aapne fir se mujhe daanta…..(made a sad face)

Rajat(smiled)- Ha …..agar nhi dantta toh tum nhi baithti. Aur waise bhi dost hai na hum toh tumhe ghar toh drop kr hi skta hu….

Now…purvi was smiling….and said….Ha sir zarur.

She continued….

Purvi- Thank you sir for everything jo aapne pichle 2 din mein ki mere liye kiya.

Rajat- Purvi…please ab kitni baar thanks kahogi. …

Purvi- Okay sir….ab nhi bolungi.

Rajat- That's good….:)

Talking all through the way….they reached Purvi's house….

Purvi(stepping out)- Thank u sir…Kal milte hai.

Rajat- Ha purvi …..aur ha…..i'll be here at 11.15 so be ready.

Purvi(surprised)- Sir aap yahan q aayenge….?

Rajat- Obviously…..tumhe pick karne…waise bhi tumhare paas car hai nahi na.

Purvi(smiled shyly)- Ofcourse sir…..:) I'll be ready. Good Night.

Rajat(smiled)- Good night Purvi….and Take care.

Purvi waved him goodbye and looked at the car until he disappeared from her eyes.

**Next Morning…**

Purvi got up and finshed up all her daily chores. At 10 , Shreya called her up….

Purvi- Ha Shreya….bol kya hua….?

Shreya- Arey purvi…..tu kab tk pahuchegi Hotel?

Purvi- Shreya…..wo…kal rajat sir ne mujhe drop kiya tha ghar pe.

Shreya- ohh…..ahem ahem…she smiled naughtily.

Purvi (smiled and blushed)- Chhod na shreya…..Kal sir ne ye bhi kaha tha ki wo mujhe pick karenge .

Shreya- ohh….! (she smiled naughtily) ok purvi…tab milte hai Hotel mein….bbyee…

Purvi- Bbye….

**Shreya POV** – Purvi ne toh Rajat sir ki problems share ki and Rajat sir ko bhi thoda badal diya. He has started to smile. Waise bhi he's a very nice and honest cop.

She was lost in her thoughts when her phone rang. She came out of her thoughts and checked the caller-id and a smile crept on her was from Daya.

She picked the phone…..

Shreya- Good morning sir !

Daya- Shreya …..kam se kam abhi toh 'sir ' mat kaho. We are off duty now.

Shreya(smiled)- Ab aap mere senior hai toh aapko 'Sir' nhi kahu toh kya kahu ?

Daya- Tumhare muh se apna naam sununga toh achcha lagega

Shreya(smiled and blushed)- Okay Daya…..;) Ab theek hai na?

Daya(smiled) – Ha bahut theek…Waise I'll come at 11 at ur home…..So be ready….ok?

Shreya- Okay sir…..oops….Daya…..i'll be ready.

Daya smiled and disconnected.

At 11.30 …everyone gathered outside Hotel Hilton. Abhijeet had already booked a table for them. So….everyone settled and then they ordered for softdrinks and they started chatting.

At the same time…..Purvi received a message. It said….

**"Hi Miss Purvi Malhotra"**

It was an unknown number ….so she ignored it.

Again after a few minutes she received another message…

**"Hii Purvi ji"**

She again ignored it…After a while ….she again received a message…

It said ...

**"Hii Purvi...Tum mujhe bhul gayi kya ? How can u do this?"**

Now she was totally disturbed ….this was noticed by Rajat. He askd…

Rajat – Kya hua Purvi…pareshan lag rhi ho?

Now…..everybody focussed on Purvi.

Purvi- Sir…..wo kisi unknown number se messages aa rahe hai.

Rajat- Are u familiar with the number?

Purvi- Nahi sir …..and she handed her mobile to Rajat.

Rajat bhi messages padh ke pareshan ho jaata hai.

Daya asked for her mobile to check the number and asked Shreya to trace it. Shreya did the same and found that the number was somewhere near them.

This time again the phone rang…..it was a call from the same number.

Rajat asked her to pick the call and also to put it on speaker as there were not many people in the hotel. Purvi nodded and picked up..

Purvi- Hello…Inspector Purvi speaking….

Man- Hello Purvi…! How r u ?

Purvi- Who are you…..main tumhe nahi jaanti .

Man- Jaanti ho purvi…..dimag pe zor daalo.

Purvi(angrily)- Maine kaha na main tumhe nhi jaanti aur na hi tumse baat krne mein koi dilchaspi hai mujhe. Understand…?

Rajat was also fuming with anger on the man who was talking with Purvi.

Man- Arey meri princess…! Tum mujhe bhul gayi?

Ye sun ke rajat ko aur tez gussa aata hai.

Purvi(trying to remember something.)- R…..Raj….? Tum Raj ho na…?

Man- Thank god Purvi…..tumne mujhe pehchan liya….. maine darr gaya tha ki tum mujhe bhul gayi ho…..

Purvi- Toh aise koi darata hai kya Raj….? Tum na bilkul nhi badle ho…

Man- Ha wo toh hai….acha ab piche toh dekh lo….Banda haazir hai….

She turned and found her childhood friend….Raj. She was very happy….. Then she realized that she should introduce him to her team.

She introduced him….as her childhood friend….Raj….

Raj-Nice to meet you all…My name's Rajat Mishra. 'Raj' sirf Purvi k liye...he looked at purvi and she smiled.

Abhijeet- Nice to meet you too….

Then he turned to Purvi and said….tum apni team k saath enjoy karo ..i'll see you in the evening. Let's have Dinner together.

Purvi nodded happily. But rajat was not happy at all.

**A/n : So how was it ….? I tried my best here. Hope u'll like it soon. Rajat ko achcha nhi laga wo Mazak jo purvi k dost ne kiya. Kya Rajat-Purvi dinner pe ja payenge? Ya fir purvi apne dost "Rajat" k chakkar mein hamare "Rajat" ko ignore karegi…..Kya dono apni feelings samajh payenge…? Ye sab jaanne k liye next chapter ka wait kijiye. Tab tak k liye enjoy this chapter.**

**I'll update "Sachchi Dosti" too either tomorrow or on Monday.**

**Ananya- Hii dear….thanks for ur review. I believe that friendship is base of any relationship. So I started my story from friendship and this friendship will also turn on into a relationship soon. U'll soon see RAJVI as a couple.**

**Harman and Raveena- Aapka intezaar jldi hi khatam hoga. They will realize soon about their feelings. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest- Aapne Dareya fic k liye request kiya hai. Will post a fic soon on Dareya. And please mention ur names too.**

**Abhisrkian- jaldi hi pyaar bhi ho jayega….keep waiting….!**

**Adk- Thanks for ur review . I hope u'll like this chapter tooo…..:)**

**Thank you to all others who reviewed the story…I hope u'll like this one tooo….:)**

**Again guessts are requested to mention their names…..:)**

**Lastly Please read and review…. Thanks..:)**


	4. Ehsaas ki shuruat

**A/n: Thanks to all of you who read this story and appreciated.**

**Raj-fan- Thanks for ur review. Ab dekhte hai ki unki dinner date ka kya hua. I hope u'll like this chapter too.**

**Khushi and abhisrk-ian- Lets see ki kya hota hai and yes RAJVI k beech koi nhi aa sakta. Thanks again for ur reviews.**

**Chaliye ab chapter padhte hai…..**

The whole team enjoyed the lunch and they had fun. But Rajat was disturbed. He himself couldn't understand what was happening to him. Purvi's friend was also there at the restaurant and purvi left for her house with him.

The rest of the team also headed towards their homes. Rajat was a bit disturbed with what happened at the restaurant. He was talking to himself….

Ye purvi ne bhi na khud k jaise hi dost bana rakhe hai. Khud toh shaitan hai hi aur uska wo dost….Dikh toh sensible hi raha tha lekin use ye sab natak karne k kya zarurat aa gayi thi. Seedhe se bhi toh aake mil sakta tha purvi se….wo kitna pareshan ho gayi thi.

Suddenly ….he stops his car with a jerk…..ek minute…main itna q soch raha hu. Wo purvi ka dost hai toh jaise chahe mil sakta hai…..usse Mazak kr skta hai. Main itna pareshan q ho raha hu…shayad purvi pareshan ho gayi thi isliye….. He again started driving and reached his home.

He was thinking of what happened at the hotel…..purvi ko unknown number se messages aana ….uska pareshan hona aur unki wajah se wo khud pareshan ho gaya. Purvi ke dost ka usko Princess kehna….aur ye bhi ki main "Raj" sirf purvi ke liye. …ye saari baatein rajat ko pareshan kar rhi thi.

He thought….ye mujhe kya ho raha hai…..why I am feeling so restless. Wo Raj toh sirf purvi ka dost hai. Mujhe itni problem q ho rahi hai…..He felt as if his heart (**conscience(Rajat1)**) talking….

Rajat1- Tumhe isse problem isliye ho rahi hai qki tumhe uska saath achcha lagta hai.

Rajat- Mujhe aisa nhi lagta…..wo sirf meri dost hai.

Rajat1- Toh fir purvi ke purine dost ke aane se tujhe kya pareshani ho rhi hai? Tu q uske baare mein soch raha hai.

Rajat- Shayad isliye ki wo meri collegue hai aur wo pareshan bhi ho gayi thi.

Rajat1- Tum maan q nhi lete ki tum purvi ko pasand krne lage ho?

Rajat- never…..pehli baat wo meri junior hai…..aur main usko pasand nhi karta.

Rajat1- Tum maan lo rajat…..kal raat ko tumhi ne toh use pick krne ka offer diya tha aur dinner ka offer kisne diya tha…..?

Rajat- Ha maine diya tha lekin iska matlab ye nhi ki main use pasand krta hu.

Rajat1- Yahi wajah hai rajat…..tabhi toh tum itne pareshan ho uske liye….Dil jo kehta hai sahi kehta hai…..soch k dekho.

Rajat comes out of his thoughts…looks at the clock which showed 4 pm. He looks for his father who was sleeping. He went into the kitchen and makes coffee for himself. While making coffee ….he thinks …..Main purvi ko call karta hu…..he calls purvi….but she doesn't pick up…he tries more but purvi doesn't pick up. He gets angry…..

Ye purvi bhi na…call toh utha skti thi na…..purane dost se kya mil li….mujhe toh bhul hi gayi…huuhh…the he sends a message to her…it said…

**"Hi Purvi…..Rajat here….! I hope tum apne dost ke saath enjoy kr rhi ho lekin tumhe yaad hai na aaj hume dinner pe jaana hai. I hope wo tum nhi bhuli hogi. When u get time …call me. Rajat"**

But he is disappointed when he doesn't get a reply. He again tries to call her but again he got the same answer. He thought…..uff…ye purvi bhi na…apna phn sambhal ke nahi rakh skti…. Khair ab seedhe uske ghar pe hi milta hu.

After sometime around 7.30 pm …..rajat got dressed and left for purvi's home. Here…..he reaches Purvi's home…he rings the bell….Purvi opens the door. Rajat was mesmerized by her beauty. She was indeed looking very beautiful. Purvi shakes him…Rajat sir….kya hua…?

Rajat comes out of his trance….

Rajat- Ha purvi….bolo..

Purvi- Arey sir…..kahan hai aap…?She welcomed him in …he entered and replied.

Rajat- Kuch nhi purvi…..ye batao kaisi ho tum aur tumhara dost kaisa hai….?

Purvi- Sir hum toh theek hai. Suddenly….he heard Raj asking purvi….

Raj- Chale purvi…are you ready…

Purvi- Ha rajat…..bs chalte hai. Rajat sir aaye hai.

Raj- Hello sir….nice ot meet you again.

Rajat- Same here. (though he was not happy to meet him)

Rajat(to purvi)- Purvi…..kya kaha tumne….?

Purvi(hesitated)- Sorry sir…wo raj ka name bhi rajat hai na. I'm really sorry.

Rajat( felt happy in his heart to hear his name from purvi….though it wasn't for him)- Koi baat nhi purvi….hota hai. Waise tum kahin ja rahi ho?

Purvi had forgotten that she had to go for dinner wth rajat which had disappointed him.

Purvi- Ha sir…..wo raj ka mann tha ki hum kahin ghumne jaaye toh isliye we're going out.

Rajat- Ok ….theek hai purvi. Tum dono enjoy karna. Main nikalta hu.

Purvi- Lekin sir …..aap achanak yahan?

Rajat(was sad)- Ha purvi….apne ek dost se milne ja raha tha…socha tumse bhhi mil lu. Aur tumhe call bhi kiye the maine but tumne call liya hi nahi.

Purvi(smiled)- Oh….actually sir aaj raj ne mera phn hi switch off kr k rakh diya tha. He's mad totally. I'm sorry .

Rajat(he was angry on Raj but couldn't express in front of Purvi )- No problem purvi. Waise bhi tumhara khas dost hai na…Purvi smiled and nodded.

Rajat left from purvi's home with a heavy heart. He was sad that purvi forgot their plan.

He went to his favourite place…The Beach…..and he sat there. He was really sad. Use purvi se zyada gussa raj pe aa raha tha. He again heard his conscience talking to him…

Rajat1- Maine kaha than a rajat ki tumhe uske saath rehna acha lagta hai.

Rajat(as he was angry…..spoke in a loud tone)- Ha ….acha lagta hai. Lekin use toh apne dost ke saath jaana hai na dinner pe.

Rajat1- Tum use yaad bhi dila skte the. Wo bhul gayi thi.

Rajat- Wo chahti toh mere saath aa skti thi. Yaad rakh skti thi.

Rajat1- Tumhe samjhana hi bekar hai. Raho udaas aur gusse mein.

Rajat was fuming with anger…..us Raj ko bhi aaj hi aana tha aur purvi …..wo yaad rakh skti thi ki aaj hum jaane wale the dinner pe…..wo apne dost k saath kal bhi ja skti thi…huhh…khair mujhe kya problem hai…jaane do use…..wo chala jayega tab shayad use meri yaad aa jaaye.

He came out of his trance of thoughts on his mobile ring. He saw the caller-id…..it was from his friend Arjun who was in Police department Crime Branch, Pune. He picked up the phone.

Rajat- Ha ….Arjun bolo….!

Arjun- Arey rajat …badi jldi pick kiya. Kaise ho tum?

Rajat- Main theek hu . Tum batao….?

Arjun- Main bhi theek hu yaar. Waise tumse ek kaam tha.

Rajat- Ha bolo na…

Arjun- Yaar main tujhe ek pic send kar rha hu thru mms. Wo jo aadmi hai tumhe use pakadna hai. Wo hamari custody se bhaag gaya hai aur wo Mumbai mein hai. Toh tumhe use pakadna hoga.

Rajat- Theek hai Arjun…main sambhal lunga.

Arjun- Thanks rajat. Ab main tumhe pic send kar deta hu.

And then they hung up.

After 5 minutes….rajat received the mms. He saw the picture and was shocked.

He mumbled….Nahi ye nhi ho skta. …. Mujhe kuch karna hoga.

**A/n: Finallly done with it guys….! Finally…..rajat has feelings for purvi. Par purvi ne rajat ka dil tod diya. Ab kya hoga….? I've made a suspense….kya dekh k rajat shock ho gaya? Ye jaanne k liye wait kijiye next chapter ka**

**I know…ye last chapter se short tha….but I've lack of time and also have exams. So please enjoy this.**

**Ananya- Hii dear…..yaar kaise reviews nhi dekhti…..Aap sab ke reviews hi toh hai jo mujhe aage likhne ke liye encourage krte hai. Thanks for ur reviews.**

**Again….i'm requesting guests…please aap log apne names mention kijiye.**

**Ab next chapter kab hoga ….keh nhi sakti. Tab tak k liye bye bye…..aur ha reviews karna mat bhuliyega…..!**

**Thanks a lot.**


	5. Badhte Ehsaas

**A/n: Hiii my dear readers…! I hope u all are fine n happpyy. I may have surprised you all….Have I ? In the last update I said I don't know when I'll update but I'm here with the next chapter. Kya karu RAJVI aur unke pyaar ka sawal hai…..(*wink) Aur ab jald se jald dono ko milana bhi toh hai. So….here's the next chapter. Chaliye….ab baaki baatein baad mein…..Ab chapter padhiye.**

Rajat received a photograph and he was shocked to see it. He mumbled to himself…..

Ye nahi ho sakta ….mujhe jaldi se jaldi kuch karna hoga.

He called his friend Arjun again…..

Arjun- Ha Rajat …bolo kya hua ?

Rajat- Yaar ye kiski pic bheji hai tumne ?

Arjun- Yahi toh wo criminal hai jise tumhe pakadna hai. Lekin tum itne pareshan q ho rahe ho. Tum use jaante ho ?

Rajat(he was upset)- Ha yaar….meri ek collegue hai Purvi…ye uska dost hai….naam hai Rajat Mishra.

Arjun- What…? Nahi rajat…iska naam Raghu hai aur ye drug dealing karta hai. Aur ye bhi ho skta hai ki tumhari collegue ki jaan khatre mein ho.

Rajat was now disturbed and upset and was worried for purvi.

Rajat- Ok chal theek hai Arjun. Main uske baare mein pata karke batata hu tujhe. Ab rakhta hu.

Arjun- Theek hai….and take care. Bahut shatir apradhi hai wo.

Rajat – I will Arjun. And he disconnected the call.

**Rajat's POV:** Oh my god…! Purvi ki jaan ko khatra ho skta hai. Mujhe usse jaldi se jaldi contact krna hoga. Aur aaj wo us raj urf Raghu k saath hai. Wo kuch bhi kar skta hai. Lekin wo purvi ka dost kaise ho sakta hai…..Purvi ek CID officer hai aur wo ek apradhi….aisa kaise ho skta hai …. Aisa ho skta hai….wo kitne time baad usse mili. Waqt k saath insaan badal jaate hai. Par abhi meri priority purvi hai. Mujhe use call karna hoga.

Then he calls purvi…..but to his bad luck…..she didn't picked up. He called her many times but she didn't reply. Now rajat's anger was on peak. He thought….Uffoo….ye purvi bhi na….bahar jaate waqt toh apna phone le skti thi. Ab use us raj se kaise bachaun…? Mujhe kuch toh karna hoga.

Suddenly…something striked his mind and he decided to call Shreya as he knew Shreya and purvi are best friends.

That day Abhijeet-Tarika and Daya-Shreya decided to spend the evening together at shreya's place. Shreya and Tarika were in the kitchen preparing coffee whereas Daya-Abhijeet were in living room chatting and watching TV.

Rajat calls Shreya….shreya checks the caller id and was astonished…She picked it

Shreya- Hello sir…..!

Rajat- Ha Shreya…..tum apne ghar pe ho ?

Shreya(sensed that he was worried)- Ha sir….par kya baat hai aap pareshan lag rahe hai …?

Rajat- Ha Shreya….ye batao….kya aaj tumne purvi se baat ki ?

Shreya- Aaj subah baat ki thi sir…..lekin uske baad nahi.

Here….tarika asked Shreya about the phone call and she told her that it was from rajat. Tarika took coffee to the living room leaving Shreya in the kitchen.

Rajat- Shreya …..tumhe lunch k baad baat nhi ki usse…?

Shreya- Nahi sir…..lunch k baad main , tarika , Abhijeet sir aur daya sir hum mere ghar pe hi hai aur humne purvi se baat nhi ki. Lekin baat kya hai sir? (Now Shreya was also worried)

Rajat- Shreya…puri baat kal bureau mein bataunga lekin filhal tum purvi ka number trace karo aur jis number se aaj use call aaye the use bhi trace karo. Pata karo is waqt wo kahan hai….? Aur jaldi inform karo mujhe.

Shreya(was confused)- Theek hai sir main check kr ke batati hu aapko.

Rajat disconnected the call. Shreya was in her own thoughts. She was thinking about rajat….

**Shreya's POV:** Ye rajat sir ko kya ho gaya hai….? Kal pura din bureau mein smile krte rahe…purvi ki baatein maani…..use apna dost bana liya. Aaj raj k Mazak pe gussa kar rahe the aur ab purvi ka number trace krne k liye bol rahe hai. Uff…..purvi sahi kehti hai inhe samajhna mushkil hai.

Jab Shreya bahar nhi aati…..daya comes in the kitchen…..and calls her…..she didn't respond. Then he shaked her…Shreya …kya hua …? Kya keh raha tha rajat…?

Shreya came out of her thoughts and told him about what rajat asked her to do.

Daya says…..Ok chalo trace karte hai number aur wo unknown number hai mere paas.

They both went outside and told Abhijeet and Tarika what happened….Both Daya and abhijeet exchanged worried glances.

Shreya traced Purvi's number and also that unknown number…it showed them moving towards the outskirts of Mumbai.

She immediately calls rajat…rajat picked it up in just two rings.

Rajat- Ha Shreya …..purvi ka number trace hua ?

Shreya- Ha sir…..purvi ka number aur wo unknown number unki location outskirts ki taraf dikha raha hai.

Rajat(to himself but was heard by Shreya)- Toh purvi ki jaan ko khatra ho skta hai.

Shreya(worried after hearing him)- Kya hua purvi ko sir…?

Rajat- Purvi ko kuch nhi hoga. Ye mera waada hai.

Shreya- Lekin bataiye na sir kya hua hai….?

Rajat- Please shreya…pehle main tasalli kar lu….fir tumhe bataunga. Achcha…..Daya sir aur abhijeet sir se bolo ki wo bureaumein mile mujhse . Ek case ke baare mein baat karni hai.

Shreya- Theek hai sir…hum abhi aate hai.

Rajat- Nahi Shreya…sirf daya sir aur abhijeet sir. Tum pareshan mat ho.

Shreya was worried but said ok sir and disconnected. She told duo and tarika what rajat said…..

Both abhijeet and daya assured them that they will tell them everything and left shreya's house.

At the Bureau-

Rajat was pacing up and down in the bureau and was worried. Abhijeet and Daya entered and asked him…..

Kya baat hai rajat…itni jaldi mein q bulaya…?

Rajat- Thank god sir….aap log aa gaye….ye dekhiye…..(he shows them Raj's pic)

Both were shocked to see the pic and said….Ye toh purvi ka dost hai….

Rajat- Ha sir aur ye ek criminal hai. Hume ise pakadna hai.

Daya- Lekin tumhe kaise pata?

Rajat told them about his friend and also how he came to know all this.

Abhijeet- Hume ise pakadna hoga kisi bhi keemat par. Purvi par aanch nhi aani chahiye.

Rajat- Ha sir….purvi ki jaan ko bhi khatra ho skta hai.

Abhijeet- Wo kaise rajat?

Rajat- Sir …..aaj purvi raj urf Raghu k saath hai. Wo bahut shatir hai. Wo jaanta hai purvi cid officer hai. Hume use bachana hoga. Wo kuch bhi kar skta hai sir.

Daya- Ha rajat….hum us Raghu ko bhi pakdenge aur purvi ko bhi bachayenge. Tum chinta mat karo.

Then they discussed what and how to do….

**A/n: Finalllyy ….. done with another chapter. I hope sabko acha laga hoga. I know chota chapter hai par kya karu….time itna hi mila. Ab dekhte hai Rajat sir ka agla step kya hoga…kya wo purvi ko bacha payega aur use apne dil ka haal kahega…...ye sab jaanne k liye stay tuned…..Wait for thw next update.**

**Shilpa- Rajat sir ke dil mein bahut kuch hai….bs kehne ki derr hai….Next updates mein ye bhi ho jayega. Thanks for the review.**

**Abhisrk-ian , Myself-MyFirstCrush , NainaCID,raj fan,adk,Harman- ur right guys…achi guesing power hai aap sbki…dekhte hai aage rajat sir karte kya hai…..? Wo purvi ko bachane ke liye kuch bhi karenge.**

**Rajvi fan- kahan ho aap yaar….? Missing ur reviews. Plz read and review.**

**Ab baat next update ki toh I don't know kab hoga next update….. Maybe exams k pehle bhi aur maybe baad mein. I promise exams k baad pakka big chapters milenge is fic mein aur RAJVI bhi jaldi hi milenge.**

**Tab tak ke liye bye bye….reviews karna mat bhulna …..**

**Take care…..:) Will meet u all after a short break…..i hope ye zyada bada na ho….;)**


	6. Parwah aur chahat

**A/n: Thanks readers for the love and encouragement. Kal maine "Pyaar ka ehsaas aur iqraar" update ki thi aur aaj ye rahi hamare pyare "RAJVI" ki story.**

**"Sachchi Dosti" abhi nhi ho payegi. Tab tak in dono se kaam chalaiye.**

**Abhisrk-ian- Hamari purvi ko kuch nhi hoga. Agar kuch hoga bhi toh rajat sir hai na use bachane ke liye. Abhi rajat sir ka pyaar baki hai dear….dekhte jao…**

**Myself-MyFirstCrush- Rajat sir ke hote hue bhala purvi ko kuch ho skta hai kya….he'lll do anything to save her. Story abhi baaki hai mere dost…padhte jao.**

**Harman and ritesh- Relax …purvi ko kuch nhi hoga. Uske rajat sir hai na uske saath. Aur Raghu urf Raj ka plan bhi jaldi hi saamne aayega.**

**Shilpa- They will soon confess their feelings. Bs thoda wait karo.**

**Chaliye …..ab chapter padhte hai.**

Rajat , Daya and Abhijeet were busy in the bureau finding about Raj. Rajat was busy finding about Raj in the criminal database whereas Daya-Abhijeet were busy finding old cases related to Raj.

On the other hand, Shreya and Tarika were worried for Purvi and Rajat. Tarika calls abhijeet.

He picked it up in two rings…..

Abhijeet- Ha tarika bolo.

Tarika- Kya hua abhijeet…..rajat ne q bulaya tha?

Abhijeet(tensed on the question)- Arey tarika…koi case ki baat thi . Hum ghar aake batate hai na.

Meanwhile Shreya's phone rings. She felt relieved as it was call from Purvi. She showed the id to tarika who was also relieved. She informed abhijeet…

Purvi ka phone hai….tumse baad mein baat krti hu.

Shreya picked up the call…..

Shreya(angry)- Kahan thi tu purvi….? Kab se call kar rahi hu…..kahan busy hai tu?

Purvi- Arrey Shreya…saare sawal ek saath hi puchegi kya…..? Deti hu na saare jawab.

Shreya(was still angry)- ha toh bol na. Tujhe pata hai rajat sir kitne pareshan hai.

Purvi- Rajat sir …mere liye pareshan…?

Shreya- Ha tere liye…..waise kahan busy thi ?

Purvi- Main aur Raj ghumne gaye the . Hum log outskirts ki taraf gaye the. Wahan pe ek restaurant hai.

Shreya- Ohh….! Aur rajat sir k saath jo dinner pe jaana tha uska kya….?

Now , Purvi remembers that she had to go with Rajat.

Purvi- Oopss…! Main bhul hi gayi thi. Tabhi rajat sir ghar aaye the aur ab toh naraz bhi honge.

Shreya- Ye bata tu theek toh hai na…?

Purvi- Ha Shreya, main theek hu. Chal ab rakhti hu.

Shreya- Take care…bye.

And she disconnects the call. She tells everything to tarika and calls Daya.

Daya- Ha Shreya bolo.

Shreya- Daya, abhi purvi ka call aaya tha . She is fine. Wo apne friend k saath outskirts ki taraf koi restaurant hai wahan gayi thi. She is safe and fine. Aap rajat sir se puchiyega ki baat kya hai.

Daya- Thank god purvi is fine.

**(Rajat is relieved to know that Purvi is fine)**

Theek hai Shreya…main rajat se baat karta hu. Hum ghar aake baat karte hai. And he disconnected the call.

He ….again turned to Abhijeet and Rajat and told them what Shreya told him. Rajat heaved a sigh of relief as he was now assured that purvi was safe.

The relief could be seen on his face which was noticed by Daya. He asked further…..

Daya- Kya baat hai rajat ? Bahut pareshan the…? Kya hua hai?

Rajat(hesitsted)- Sir …..k…kuch nhi sir…bs wo Raj ki pic dekh k ghabra gaya tha aur upar se purvi bhi uske saath thi. Isliye zyada tension ho gayi thi. (to himself….main ek dost khona nhi chahta tha)

Daya put his hand on his shoulder….

Daya-Sab theek hai rajat. Filhal purvi is fine. Hume khush hona chahiye. Aur rahi baat is Raghu urf raj ki…..toh ise toh hume pakadna hai hi.

Abhijeet- Ha Rajat ….daya theek keh raha hai. Ab ghar ja ke rest karo. Hamari purvi ko kuch nhi hoga.

Rajat smiled and said…..Ha sir , aap dono ke hote hue purvi ko kuch nhi hoga . Main jaanta hu. Thank you sir.

Daya and Abhijeet smiled…

Daya-Rajat….isme thank you q...hum ek parivar hi toh hai. Aur purvi hamari choti si pyari si behen hi toh hai.

Rajat smiled….fir bhi thank you sir.

Abhijeet- Achcha chalo rajat…..tumhara thank you hum accept kr lete hai. Ab ghar ja ke aaram karo. Kal sochte hai ki is raj ka kya karna hai.

Rajat smiled and nodded. He took up his things and left . He was relieved to know that purvi is fine. Duo also left for shreya's place.

**In the qualis….**

Daya- Yaar abhijeet, Rajat zyada pareshan nhi lag raha tha?

Abhijeet – Ha yaar….mujhe bhi aisa hi laga…wo kuch zyada hi pareshan tha aur fir Shreya se bhi rajat ne kaha tha ki wo khud ko samjhane ke baad use batayega.

Daya- Ha ….par agar hum bhi hote rajat ki jagah toh shayad hum bhi yahi karte. Shreya ya Tarika ko kuch bhi hota hai tb bhi toh hum aise hi pareshan ho jaate hai na.

Abhijeet smiled…..ha daya ekdum theek. Kahin rajat ko purvi se pyaar toh nhi ho gaya?

Daya gave his cute and naughty smile…..Pata nhi yaar…..pareshan zyada tha wo jaise hum ho jaate hai.

Abhijeet- Ha khair chalo…..tarika aur Shreya wait kr rhi hogi. Unhe bhi bata de sb kuch. Fir kal sochte hai kya karna hai is Raj ka.

And then after around 10 minutes they reached shreya's home where both were eagerly waiting.

**On the other hand….Rajat reached his home…..changed and went to bed. He recalled whole day's events. He recalled his inviting purvi for dinner and also the offer to pick her up from her home. In the hotel…..messages and calls from that culprit "RAJ" and his getting angry. Then thinking all time about Purvi , his care for her. Andd also how she forgot about their plan of dinner which made him sad. And also that raj made him angry.**

**Rajat's POV-** Ye mujhe kya ho rha hai…main itna pareshan q ho raha hu. Purvi toh sirf meri dost hai. Usme bhi pehle meri junior hai fir dost hai. Par mujhe bura q lag raha hai Jab us raj k baare mein pata chala mujhe gussa q aaya aur saath hi purvi ki chinta bhi. Uske phone na uthane se bhi toh main pareshan ho gaya tha. Aisa q….?

He again heard his heart saying…..becoz u love being with her. Uski ek smile se tujhe relief milta hai. Jab wo naraaz hui thi tab bhi sabse zyada tum hi pareshan hue the aur uski smile dekhne ke baad sabse zyada khush bhi tum hi the. Rajat tried to ignore what his heart was saying but he couldn't succeed. He looked at the clock which showed 11.30 pm. He wanted to talk to purvi….he thought…Purvi ko call karu ya nhi…pata nhi wo uthayegi bhi ya nhi…

In his thoughts…..he turned on the radio and the song on the radio increased his restlessness.

**Lamha Lamha Doori Yun Pighalti Hai**

**lamha lamha doori yun pighalti hai.**

**jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hai** (he was thinking about his reactions over what happened today)

**ho lamha lamha doori yun pighalti hai**  
**jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hai** (he thought about Purvi….her saying…."Sir….Main aur raj ghumne ja rahe hai….uska mann tha)

**khwaahishon ki shaam dhalti hain**

**jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hai **(he was sad as purvi forgot about thei plan)  
**la la la ...**

**teri aankhen dikhati hai…hame sapne sitaron ke….**

(he remembered about the happiness in her eyes 2 days before when he went to convince her and gave her a bouquet of her favourite flowers. Her eyes made her look more beautiful)

**Rajat's POV- Us din purvi kitni khush thi roses dekh kar. Uski aankhon mein wo khushi main hamesha dekhna chahta hu. Bhagwan kare wo hamesha aise hi khush rahe.**

**tere hothon pe likha hai**

**jo tum bole ishaaron mein**

**khwaabon ke karwaan mein raat chalti hai**

**jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hain**

**behakti shaam aayi hai**

**tujhe lekar ke baahon mein**

**tujhe chhu loon ke rakhu main**

**chhupakar ke nigaahon mein**

**sharmati ithlaati hai machalti hai**

**jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hain**

(he closed his eyes and again he saw Purvi's smiling face. He smiled…he thought ki purvi ko chehre pe main hamesha khushi dekhna chahta hu….aur I hope kabhi us khushi ka kaaran main bhi banu. Uska muskarata chehra apni aankhon mein rkhna chahta...A smile came on his face while thinking about Purvi)

**ho lamha lamha doori yun pighalti hai**  
**jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hai**  
**khwaahishon ki shaam dhalti hain - 2**  
**jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hai.**

He was smiling as the song ended. Suddenly he remembered about RAJ. He gets sad…..Purvi ko kaise bataun RAJ k baare mein. Wo nhi maani toh…Raj toh uska bachpan ka dost hai. Par use us raj se bachana mera farz hai. Aakhir dost hu main uska. Mujhe kaise bhi purvi ko raj ke baare mein batana hoga. He thought of sending a message to purvi…which ssaid..

**"Hi Purvi…I hope u are fine. Tumhe mere missed calls mile honge aur tum soch rahi hogi ki maine itne calls q kiye…par purvi main pareshan ho gaya tha. Mujhe tumse kuch zaruri baat karni hai. I hope tum kal bureau aaogi…..toh kal baat karte hai. Good night and take care."**

This time Purvi received the message and she smiled. She gave the reply….

**"Yes sir…..i'm coming tomorrow. Kal aapse zarur baat karungi. I know aap gussa honge main hamara plan bhul gayi thi. I'm really very sorry sir. Thanks for ur concern too. Thank you sir."**

She was happy with Rajat's concern for her.

Rajat is relieved to receive her message. He happily replied ….

**"Its ok purvi….! I understand. Let's meet tomorrow. Aur extra time leke aana. Wanna talk something really important."**

Now rajat was relieved after receiving message from purvi and happily slept.

**A/n: How was it guys….? I hope it is upto the mark. I wish ki ye chapter bhi aap sabko pasand aayega.**

**Abhi bahut kuch hona baaki hai. Raghu urf Raj ka plan I hope next to next chapter mein saamne aayega. Next chapter mein hogi thodi si nok-jhok hamare RAJVI ke beech mein. Dekhna ye hai ki Purvi rajat ko trust krti bhi hai ya nahi…waise toh Purvi khud se zyada trust krti hai rajat pe.**

**Chaliye next chapter mein milte tak k liye bye bye. Review karna mat bhuliyega.**

**Thank you !**


	7. Ye kya hua !

**A/n: Hii readers….I am back with a new update as I promised to my dear friends. I know I have made u people wait a little longer but I had a problem…..but now everything is fine. So ….here's the new update. Hope u'll find it good as other chapters.**

**NainaCID- Purvii ko kuch nhi hoga. Aur agar hua bhi toh rajat sir bacha lenge dear. Abhi enjoy karo RAJVI ki nok-jhok.**

**Abhisrk-ian – here's your surprise dear.**

**Shilpa- Duo will do their job jaldi se…*wink . Pehle rajat sir ko realize toh krne do.**

**Guest- thanks dear …romance bhi hoga lekin thoda wait karo.**

**Myself-MyFirstCrush- Thanks princess…here's ur next update.**

**Chhaya- Thanks swthrt…..glad that u liked it.**

**Chaliye ab ye chapter padhte hai…..The chapter starts from where it ended.**

**Next Morning in the Bureau :**

Daya , Abhijeet and Rajat were busy in finding about Raj. Vineet , Nikhil and Freddy were busy completing their files while Shreya was busy on her computer updating the databases. Rajat was worried for Purvi and he was constantly checking his watch. Shreya noticed this and went to him…..

Shreya- Rajat Sir…

Rajat was busy in his thoughts so he didn't listen to her. She again called him…

Shreya- Rajat sir…kya hua …..kya soch rahe hai aap?

Rajat came out of his thoughts and asked her…..

Rajat- ha…..ha Shreya…kya keh rhi thi tum ?

Shreya- Sir kya baat hai …aap pareshan lag rahe hai. Kya aap purvi ko lekar pareshan hai ?

Rajat- Ha Shreya….purvi ab tk nhi aayi. Its 9.30 now.

Shreya- Sir …wo aa jayegi. Uska message aaya tha ki aaj wo late hogi.

Rajat(he is angry becoz of Raj)- Sab us raj ki wajah se….huhh…

Shreya- Sir….main jaanti hu aap pareshan hai lekin sab theek ho jayega.

Daya and Abhijeet also come there…..

Daya- Tumhe chinta karne ki zarurat nhi hai rajat. Wo raj hamari purvi ko kuch nhi kar payega. Hum bachayenge use.

Rajat(To Duo)- Aap dono ke hote huye main jaanta hu ki purvi ko kuch nhi hoga.

Abhijeet – Toh fir chinta chodo rajat….wo aa jayegi. Acha us raj ke baare mein aur kya pata chala?

Then they start discussing about raj. Meanwhile purvi enters and wishes everyone good morning and went to Shreya.

Shreya- Yaar purvi….tu theek toh hai na?

Purvi(smiled)- Ha Shreya main bilkul theek hu. Wo raj ko kuch kaam tha isliye mujhe der rho gayi.

**Rajat gets angry after listening about raj from purvi….**

**Rajat's POV- Huhh….kaise bachaun purvi ko us raj se…jab se mili hai tb se Raj..raj ki rat laga rkhi hai…kaise samjhaun use…mujhe usse baat krni hogi.**

Then the bureau phone rings….and again there's a case for them.

Rajat , Purvi , Vineet and Abhijeet went to the crime scene…..they investigated about everything and when purvi was looking some evidence…rajat's eyes caught something on Purvi's belt but he didn't say anything. All of them returned to the bureau and reported to ACP sir.

In the bureau…..

Everyone was busy in their respective tasks …..so rajat went to Shreya.

Rajat- Shreya…..kya tum abhi free ho…?

Shreya- yes sir….kuch kaam hai kya?

Rajat- Shreya…tumhe purvi ki belt par se bug nikalna hai.

Shreya(shocked)- Bug…sir purvi ke paas bug kahan se aaya ?

Rajat- Shreya….maine dekha hai…purvi ki belt pe ek bug hai. Mujhe use raj ke baare mein batana hai. Wo bug zarur us raj ne lagaya hoga.(rajat clenches his fist in anger) Taaki wo hamari saari baatein sun sake.

Shreya( worried)- Matlab sach mein purvi ki jaan ko khatra hai sir….?

Rajat- Shreya…..purvi ko kuch nhi hoga. Main kuch nhi hone dunga use…..ye mera waada hai tumse…..ek dost ka dusre dost se. Kuch nhi hoga use.(he puts his hand on Shreya's head) Ab tum jao aur uski belt par se wo bug nikalo. Usey pata nhi chalna chahiye.

Shreya- Yes sir !

Shreya moves towards purvi to check about the bug. She involves purvi in her talks showing her about the new case updates…..and took out the bug. Rajat was watching all this …after he was sure that Shreya was successful in taking out the bug….he called Shreya. Shreya turned and went towards him and handed over the bug to him.

Rajat- Thanks a lot Shreya !

Shreya(smiled)- Sir …isme thank you kaisa …..wo meri best friend hai sir….uske liye itna kar hi sakti hu.

Rajat(smiled)- Ha Shreya aur main tumse waada karta hu ki tumhari dost ko kuch nhi hoga.

Shreya- Main jaanti hu sir. Aur baar baar thanku mat kahiye.

Rajat smiled and kept his hand on her head.

In the meantime….Dr. Salunkhe called them and all went to catch the culprit.

It was around 7pm when they returned to the bureau. It was around 8pm when they finished their work and ACP sir asked all to leave for home.

All of them proceeded towards their home. Purvi didn't bring her car…..so she was waiting for a taxi. Rajat noticed her….

**Rajat's POV- Ye sahi mauka hai rajat….main baat kar skta hu purvi se. Usey raj ke baare mein batana zaruri hai …..kahin wo use koi nuksan na pahucha de. Ha….mujhe usse baat krni hogi.**

He drove the car towards her and stopped in front of her.

Rajat- Purvi….chalo main tumhe drop kr deta hu.

Purvi- Arey nhi sir…main chali jaungi. Aap chinta mat kijiye.

Rajat- Arey purvi….jo time madad nhi kr sake ….wo kaisa dost. Aa jao…..mujhe tumse kuch baat bhi karni hai.

Purvi smiles and sits in their car and Rajat moved towards Purvi's home. There was silence between them for first 5 minutes. Then rajat decided to talk to her.

Rajat- Purvi….tum raj ko kab se jaanti ho?

Purvi(happy on hearing Raj's name)- Sir…raj aur main bachpan k dost hai. Par abhi hum 10 saal baad mile hai aur main bahut khush hu.

Rajat(smiled on seeing Purvi smiling)- Achcha…..itna khaas dost hai wo tumhara?

Purvi(smiled)- Ha sir…..hum bachpan mein bahut masti krte the aur ab bhi bahut masti krte hai.

Rajat smiled but he is tensed too. He thinks….**kaise bataun purvi ko is raj ke baare mein. Kitni khush hai ye…kaise bataun ise…..par batana padega…..uski jaan khatre mein nhi daal skta main.**

Purvi calls him…..

Purvi- Arey Sir…aap kahan kho gaye…..kya soch rahe hai? Aur aapko kya baat krni thi mujhse?

Rajat came out of his thoughts ….

Rajat- Ha purvi bolo….

Purvi(confused)- Aap boliye na sir…..aapko kuch baat krni thi na ?

Rajat- Ha purvi….ye photo dekho.(He shows her Raj's photo in his mobile)

Purvi was shocked to see the photo…..

Purvi- Sir….ye toh raj ka photo hai lekin aapke paas kahan se aaya?

Rajat- Purvi…ye photo mujhe mere ek dost ne bheji hai. Aur ye tumhara dost nhi ek mujrim hai.

Purvi(shocked)- Ye kya keh rahe hai aap sir…..aisa nhi ho skta.

Rajat- Purvi…aisa hi hai….ye ek drug dealer hai. Badi badi deals krta hai. Aur shayad yahan bhi koi deal hone wali hai…..tbhi wo yahan hai

Purvi- Ye aap kya keh rahe hai sir…..raj aisa nhi hai…..wo aisa nhi kr skta. Kabhi nhi….main jaanti hu use.

Rajat- Purvi…tumhi ne toh kaha ki tum usse 10 saal baad mili ho…..tumhe kya pata ki ab wo kya karta hai aur kahan.

Purvi(gets angry)- Sir….aapke paas kya sabut hai ki wo ek drug dealer hai….haan….wo mera dost hai….main use aapse zyada jaanti hu.

Rajat(his anger at its peak …he stops the car with a jerk)- Toh kya main galat hu purvi ….haan…mujhe jo khabar mili hai uske hisab se tumhe aware krna mera kaam hai. Mujhe shak hai raj par.

Purvi(was angry)- Sir…..aap bina baat ke mere dost par shak nhi kr skte. Main jaanti hu use …..wo bahut acha hai.

Rajat(clenched his fists with anger)- Purvi …tum samajh q nhi rahi ho…jaanti ho usne tumhari belt pe bug laga rkha tha…taaki wo hamari baatein sun sake. Aur tum keh rhi ho ki wo kuch nhi karega.

Purvi(shocked)- Kya…..wo aisa nhi karega sir…..wo q meri belt pe bug lagayega?

Rajat- Qki wo tumpe nazar rakhna chahta hoga isliye taaki wo apna kaam kar sake. Wo tumhara faayeda utha skta hai…wo jaanta hai tum ek cid officer ho. Wo tumhe nuksan pahucha skta hai.

Purvi(angry)- Rajat sirrr…..! Please…bahut keh liya aapne mere dost ke baare mein…ab aur nahi…main jaanti hu wo aisa kuch nhi karega. W hamesha meri care karta hai…..mera khayal rakhta hai.

Rajat- Tumhe us par vishwas hai par mujhpe nhi hai purvi…..kya 2 din mein wo tumhara saara vishwas jeet gaya….?

Purvi- Ha sir…..mujhe aap par vishwas nhi hai…..main jaanti hu apne dost ko ….wo koi galat kaam nhi karega.

**Rajat thinks….Kaash….tum itna vishwas mujhpar krti…maan lo meri baat purvi. Tum uspar vishwas kr ke galti kar rhi ho…bahut badi galti.**

Rajat- Kya tumhe ab bhi mujhpar vishwas nhi purvi…..main sach keh raha hu,

Purvi(was angry and clenching her fists)- Aapne mere dost ke baare mein itna kuch kaha…..main nhi sun skti….main jaanti hu wo kaisa hai aur ye bhi ki wo aisa kuch nhi kahega. (And she steps out of car )

Rajat- Purvi…ek baar sochna zarur…tum apne decision pe pachtaogi.

Purvi- Ye meri life hai aur raj mera dost…..main nhi chahti koi usey kuch kahe…aur aakhiri baar…..wo aisa nhi karega….samjhe aap Mr. Rajat Kumar?

Rajat's heart pinched when purvi spoke to him in anger and also took his name..She left in anger and got a taxi.

Rajat with a heavy heart started his car and moved towards his home.

**Rajat's POV- Q…purvi q…q tum mujhpe vishwas nhi kr rahi ho…wo tumhe kuch bhi kar skta hai. Main nhi chahta ki wo raj tumhe kuch kare….main bhi toh tumhara dost hu na…..ya sirf naam ka dost reh gaya hu….us raj k aage(Rajat had tears in his eyes.) Ab main kya karu…..? Kaise bachaun use….Shreya se waada kiya hai maine ki uski dost ko kuch nhi hone dunga….kya karu main?**

He switched on the radio…the song increased his pain

**Chan Se Jo Tute Koi Sapna**

**JAg Suna Suna Lage**

**Jag Suna Suna Lage**

**Koi Rahe Na Jab Apna**

**Jag Suna Suna Lage**

**Jag Suna Suna Lage** (he remembered Purvi's words….."Bahut keh liya aapne mere dost ke baare mein sir…..ab aur nhi sun sakti main")

**Hai To Yeh Kyun Hota Hai**

**Jab Yeh Dil Rota Hai**

**Roye Sisak Sisak Ki Hawayein**

**Jag Suna Suna Lage** ( Q bhagwan ….q mere saath koi rishta jod ke use todte ho….shayad ek dost kho diya maine…..lekin purvi ko toh bachana hai mujhe)

**Roothi Rothi Sari Raatein**

**Fikhe Fikhe Sare Din**

**Virani Si Virani Hai**

**Tanhai Si Tanhai Hai**

**Aur Ek Hum Hai Pyaar Ke Bin**

**Har Palchin** ( He remembers the time spent with purvi…..aaj fir se main akela ho gaya q….)

**Chan Se Jo Tute Koi Sapna**

**JAg Suna Suna Lage**

**Jag Suna Suna Lage**

**Koi Rahe Na Jab Apna**

**Jag Suna Suna Lage**

**Jag Suna Suna Lage**

Rajat had tears in his eyes….he was hurt by purvi's words…

**Rajat's POV- Maine socha tha purvi …ki kam se kam tum toh mujhe samjhogi….lekin nhi…..tumhari aankhon par us Raj ki dosti ki patti bandhi hui hai…..lekin wo apradhi hai tum maano ya na maano…..**

**On the other hand….Purvi in Taxi…..crying badly….**

**Purvi's POV- Ye kya kiya rajat sir aapne…aapse ye ummeed nhi thi mujhe…..aap…..aap mere dost pe shak kr rahe hai…..ye karke aap mujhpe shak kar rahe hai sir… Main jaanti hu apne dost ko….wo aisa kabhi nhi karega.**

The song in the taxi made purvi cry more badly…..

**Sheesha ho ya dil ho**

**Sheesha hoy a dil ho**

**Aakhir toot jaata hai**

**Toot jaata hai**

**Lab tak aate aate haathon se**

**Sagar choot jaata hai**

**Choot jaata hai** (She rememberes Rajat saying….wo ek apradhi hai tumhara dost nahi hai wo.)

**Sheesha ho ya dil ho**

**Aakhir toot jaata hai (**She thinks…..sir aapne toh kaha tha aap mere saath rahenge hamesha…..fir aaj aap apni dost opr hi shak kr rahe hai…..huhh…kaise sir)

**Kaafi bas armaan nahin**

**Kuch milna aasaan nahin**

**Duniya ki majboori hai **

**Phir taqdeer zaroori hai**

**Yeh jo dushman hai aise**

**Donon raazi ho kaise**

**Ek ko manao to duja rooth jaata hai**

**Rooth jaata hai…..**

**Sheesha ho ya dil ho**

**Aakhir toot jaata hai** (sir aaj aapne mera dil toda hai…..mere dost pe shak kiya…..aap aisa kaise kar skte hai,….ek baar fir main akeli ho gayi hu sir)

With this she reaches her home…..she entered her room and found raj sleeping…..She thinks…..M**ain jaanti hu raj…..tumne kuch nhi kiya…main hu tumhare saath…**

She went into her room an cries her heart out…..thinking why rajat did this to her.

Rajat also reached home…..was thinking about how purvi talked to him and left the car…..he also had tears in his eyes. He rubbed them off…thinking how to convince purvi about raj.

**A/n: Aaahh…! Finally likh diya…..! I hope sabko pasand aayega ye chapter bhi.**

**Ye thi thodi si nok-jhok hamare rajvi k beech mein…..Ab rajat ka next step kya hoga…kaise wo purvi ko convince karega…..kya purvi rajat ko maaf karegi? Ye sab jaanne ke liye next chapter ka wait kijiye.**

**Ab rahi baat next update ki toh guys….mere 19th se exams hai toh ab update nhi kar paungi…ab aapko 15 days wait karna padega lekin uske baad pakka bade chapters. I know Sachchi DOsti ke liye bhi kaafi wait karva rahi hu main aapse….par time nhi mil raha.**

**Bas kuch din ki baat hai…..fir I'lll be back. Aur ha "Sachchi Dosti" aur is "Rajvi fic" k saath 2 new stories bhi leke aaungi main….so please thoda intezaar kijiyega. Please aap log mere liye itna kar hi sakte hai na...?**

**Tab tak ke liye ise padhiye aur bataiye kaisi lagi ye chapter…..Reviews karna mat bhuliyega…..**

**Bye bye…take care all of you…!**

**Thank you !**


	8. Badhti Galatfehmi

**A/n: Hiii guys….i'm back….:) I promise ab zyada wait nhi karvaungi aapko. Thanks to all who cooperated and reviewed on my story.**

**NainaCID- Doori hi toh pyaar badhati hai. The results will be sweet. Helpful in realising worth of eachother. I believe this. Thodi aur doori rahegi…fir bs pyaar hi pyaar…..*wink.**

**Abhisrk-ian- Shayad tumhari intuition sahi hai dear. Par hamare rajat sir purvi ko kuch nhi hone denge….worry not. Aur raj ki sachchai saamne aane wali hai…..so be happy.**

**Myself-MyFirstCrush - Hii princess…..! Read on…..raj ki sachchai aaj saamne aa hi jayegi. Aur 1 chapter ki doori hai…..fir sirf aur sirf Rajvi ka pyaar hoga…I promise.**

**Confidentgirl22- Thanks for the review…Rajvi mein thodi si doori rahegi…..bs thoda sa intezaar**

**Kia- Ur wait ends dear….:)**

**As now I'm late….only chapter.**

That night after what happened between Rajat n Purvi…Purvi couldn't sleep properly. She cried whole night thinking what Rajat said about Raj….she thought…

Purvi's POV- Rajat sir…..mujhe aapse aisi ummeed nhi thi. Socha tha ki kam se kam aap mere saath rahenge. Lekin aapne mere dost ko itna kuch kaha. Main jaanti hu wo aisa kuch nhi raj pe shak karke mujhpe shak kiya hai sir. Aur main ye saabit kr ke rahungi ki Raj aisa nhi kr skta. Ye mera aapse promise hai sir.

She couldn't sleep whole night.

**Next Morning :**

She came to the bureau early …..that time Shreya and Duo were in the bureau. Her eyes were swollen and red. Shreya noticed her and asked…..

Shreya- Kya hua purvi…ye kya haal bana rkha hai ?

Purvi- Kuch nhi yaar bs raat ko theek se so nahi paayi.

Shreya held her face up and said….

Shreya- Tera chehra dekh ke lag raha hai kit u royi hai….sach sach bata kya hua ?

Purvi just hugged her and started crying. Shreya sensed that something is wrong so she didn't ask anything and let her cry. After sometime Purvi calmed down and Shreya made her sit on the chair and asked her.

Duo also looked at her and Shreya assured them with her eyes that she will find out the matter. The duo moved outside the bureau so that Shreya could talk to purvi.

Shreya –Ab bata kya hua ?

Purvi(still had tears in her eyes)- Shreya…kal rajat sir ne mujhe ghar drop kiya. Lekin unhone mujhe Raj ke liye bahut kuch kaha.

Shreya understood that Rajat talked about Raj to purvi but she asked her…

Shreya –Kya bola sir ne ?

Purvi- Sir ne kaha ki Raj ek drug-dealer hai…..ek apradhi hai. MUjhe usse khatra hai. Lekin main jaanti hu ki wo aisa nhi karega. Use bachpan se jaanti hu.

Shreya-Lekin purvi…sir ne jo bhi kaha wo sach hi toh hai. Raj sach mein ek drug dealer hai.s

Purvi- Ab tu bhi sir ki tarah bol rhi hai. Main jaanti hu Shreya ki raj kya hai aur kya kar skta hai. Bhale hi main usey 10 saal baad mili lekin main jaanti hu wo aisa kuch nhi karega.

Shreya- 10 saal bahut lamba gap hota hai purvi….insaan 1 mahine mein badal jaate hai toh 10 saal mein toh na jaane kya se kya ho gaya hoga wo. Tum jis Raj ko jaanti ho ….ye wo nahi hai purvi,

Purvi(angry tone)- Shreya…..tu toh samajh meri baat ko….wo aisa q karega haan ?

Here…..Vineet entered the bureau.

Vineet – Kyunki aaj malad area mein ek bahut badi drug deal hone wali hai aur mujhe shak hai ki ye raj bhi usi deal ke liye yahan aaya hai. Aur wo ek drug dealer hai right…..jaisa rajat sir ne kaha tha.

Purvi(now her anger was at peak)- Vineet ….please…..wo aisa kuch nhi karega. Tum log ko yakeen nhi hai na…..main usey yahin bula leti hu. Puch lo usse…lekin I know wo aisa nhi karega.

Shreya stopped her.

Shreya-Purvi humne ye nahi kaha. Rajat sir ko jo information mili hai uske mutabik wo ek drug dealer hai. Ab hume shak toh hoga na uspe.

Purvi(crying with anger)- Tum log bs mere dost pe shak kar rahe ho. Usne kuch nhi kiya…..samjhe tum dono.

Vineet- Purvi…isme hamari kya galti hai…jo hume pata chala uske mutabik toh raj ek apradhi hai. Aur rajat sir ne tumhe aware krne ke liye hi toh bola tha .

Purvi- Ha mere dost ke khilaaf bol rahe the wo. Tum log nhin samjhoge mujhe…..main jar hi hu.

She went out of the bureau crying. The moment she left…..Abhijeet , Daya and Sachin entered the bureau.

Daya (asked Shreya)- Shreya …purvi ko kya hua aur wo ro kyun rhi thi ?

Shreya told them what all happened. Vineet told them about the drug deal in Malad.

Abhijeet- Chalo toh fir is jagah ko gher lete hai aur pakadte hai is Raj ko.

Meanwhile Rajat entered the bureau. His condition was same as of Purvi. His eyes were also red and he was in a bad mood.

Daya noticed that and he asked her…..

Daya- Kya baat hai Rajat….tumhari tabiyat theek toh hai ?

Rajat(smiled fakely)- Kuch nahi sir….bs aise hi. Thoda sa pareshan hu.

Daya- Toh batao Rajat ….kya baat hai ?

Rajat-Kuch nhi sir…acha waise Raj ka kuch pata chala kya sir ?

Vineet – Ha sir….aapka shak sahi tha . Malad mein ek deal hone wali hai. Ho skta hai wo Raj usi ke liye aaya ho yahan.

Rajat- Ha Vineet …..ho skta hai.

He looked around for Purvi but didn't find her. He felt guilty and sad….He thought…

**Rajat's POV: Lagta hai Purvi ko bahut bura laga hai meri baat ka. Usey dukh pahuchaya maine. Lekin kya karta usey Raj se bachana zaruri tha. Pata nhi kis haal mein hogi wo.**

Abhijeet and Dayan noticed him.

Abhijeet(kept his hand on his shoulder)- Kya soch rahe ho Rajat ?

Rajat(came out of his trance)- Kuch nhi sir…abhi tak purvi nhi aayi?

Shreya- Sir …..wo aayi thi lekin hum par naaraz hokar chali gayi. Usey lagta hai ki hum raj par bewajah ilzaam laga rahe hai.

Rajat- Lekin ye sach bhi toh hai na Shreya. Tum jaanti ho.

Shreya- Ha sir maine aur vineet ne usey samjhane ki koshish bhi ki lekin wo nhi samajh rahi.

On the other hand…..Purvi reached her home and didn't find Raj. She looked for him but then found a note on the dining table. It said…..

"Purvi….tujhe bina bataye ja raha hu lekin kuch zaruri kaam hai. Ek dost se bhi milna hai. Shaam taka aa jaunga "

Purvi sighs and sits on the sofa. She thought what all happened in the bureau and she felt bad…She again started crying. She was really hurt.

After sometime….she thought…kya mujhe raj ka saaman check karna chahiye? Nahi…..nahi….wo aisa nhi karega. Mujhe uspe vishwas hai.

But then…..she decides to see and went towards the guest room. She checked his wardrobe but found nothing…She thought…..Main jaanti thi raj aisa nhi hai lekin rajat sir uspe hi ilzaam laga rhe the.

Suddenly her eyes caught something under the bed. She bent and took that out….it was a bag….when she opened the bag and found some clothes on top. She searched inside and …she found a small packets…...she checked them and yes…it was drugs. She was shocked . But before she could think or speak something…someone hit her head …

Purvi- Ouchh….(she held her head and fainted…)

In the bureau…the peon came in…..

Peon- Saab….ye koi CD bahar letterbox mein daal ke gaya .

Abhijeet- Kiske liye hai CD ?

Peon- Saab….Rajat saab ka naam likha hai CD pr ?

Rajat took the cd from peon and asked vineet to play the cd. Vineet did the same. He played the CD and They were shocked to see the scene.

**A/n: Finally ….a new chapter for all of you. I know short hai lekin kya karu….wait krvaya na bahut…isliye ye rhi aaj ki update. Next will be surely longer.**

**Ab kya hua Purvi ko….aur kya dekha rajat ne…Pata chalega next chapter mein. Tab tak wait kijiye aur ha review zarur karna.**

**Next update hogi …..i guess next Monday ko….:)**

**Monday ko milte hai …..bye bye…take care**


	9. Finally Saved !

**A/n: Hii everyone…! Thank you to each and every person who read and reviewed on the story.**

**Abhisrk-ian , Myself-MyFirstCrush , Kia – Purvi ko raj ke baare mein pata toh chal gaya. Fikar mat karo. Rajat sir time pe pahuch jayenge Purvi ko bachane…..*wink**

**Harman- I know m late….but mere practicals the…so sorry. Thanks for your review. Ye rahi aapki update…and All the Best for exams….:)**

**Navya and Ananya- My exams were good. Thanks…..And Rajat sir bacha lenge purvi ko. Don't worry**

**Chaliye ab chapter padhte hai….**

**In the bureau….**

All were shocked to see the scene in the CD. Rajat's anger was on its peak now. There was a man in the video…..who said…

Senior Inspector Rajat….chaunk gaye na? Waise theek pehchana tumne ….Main Raj hi tumne ek galti kar di. Purvi ko mere baare mein batakar…lekin wo mujhe kuch nhi kahegi…wo mujhpe bahut vishwas krti hai.

Rajat clenched his fists in anger.

The CD continued…..

Arey arey …..Rajatji….khud ko sambhalo….Tumhe Purvi ki chinta Karne ki koi zarurat nhi hai. Wo mere paas hi hai aur bilkul theek hai…..Dekhna chahoge….?

They saw Purvi sitting in chair and was tied….rajat said….

Is Raj ko main chhodunga nhi….isne kya haal kiya hai Purvi ka…..( Anger was clearly seen in his eyes and voice)

Daya put his hand on his shoulder…

Daya-Shant ho jao Rajat…..hum purvi ko bacha lenge. Bs ek baar ye Raj mere haath lag jaaye wo haal karunga ki wo kuch bhi krne se pehle 10 baar sochega.

Rajat- Kb tk intezaar karu sir….Agar usne Purvi ko kuch kr diya toh?

Abhijeet- Kuch nhi hoga Purvi ko.

The video further continues…..

"Dekh liya Purvi ko …..agar isey sahi salamat dekhna chahte ho toh aaj Malad mein hone wali deal ko pura hone do…mujhe kisi bhi tarah wo deal final krni hai…..aur agar tumne kuch bhi kiya na Rajat….toh purvi zinda nhi bachegi…..Soch lo…..Purvi sahi salamat chahiye ya fir mujhe hi pakadna chahte ho …..Decision tumhara hai."

And with this the video ended. Rajat banged his hand on the table.

Rajat- Sab meri wajah se hua hai. Maine Purvi ko sab kuch keh diya aur ab purvi uske paas hai. Pata nhi kya karega wo ?

ACP- Kuch nhi hoga Purvi ko. Hume kuch karna hoga. Is drug deal ko hone do. Hum us Raj ko range haathon pakdenge.

Rajat- Lekin Sir…..is deal ke hone pe bhi wo purvi ko chhod dega …..iski kya guarantee hai?

Acp- Rajat, Koi na koi raasta nikal aayega. Tum sab ye socho aage kya karna hai.(to Vineet and Shreya) Tum dono is cd ko fir se dekho ….kuch na kuch zarur milega.

All get back to work.

Vineet and Shreya watched the cd again n again and they found a clue….Vineet found a clue.

He told to ACP….

Vineet- Sir….shayad ye Malad area ke paas hi kahin hai. Isne purvi ko wahin rakha hoga. Drug Deal bhi toh wahin hone wali hai.

Abhijeet- Ha Sir….Malad metro station ke paas kuch Bungalows khali bhi hain.

Acp- Toh fir chalo…..malad ja kar hi dekhte hai.

They all set off to Malad….the place where the drug deal was to be done. To their luck…the club where the deal was to be done…..there were 5 bungalows near to the club. Acp asked Daya n Rajat to look for Purvi iin the bunglows. They searched the bungalows but didn't find Purvi anywhere.

Rajat and Daya both were worried now…

Rajat- Sir….Purvi toh kahin nhi hai. Pata nhi us Raj ne Purvi ko kahan rakha hai. Mujhe chinta ho rhi hai….kahin wo Purvi ko kuch kar na de.

Daya- Rajat…..kuch nhi hoga usey…pehle hame ACP sir ko inform krna hoga .

Then Daya called Acp and informed him that they didn't find Purvi in the bungalows. Acp asks them to join them in the club. Both Daya and Rajat join them and they soon succeed in catching Raj.

Rajat holds him by his collar…..

Rajat- Bol kahan hai Purvi?

Raj- Nahi bataunga….

Rajat- Dekh …..seedhi tarah bata de ki purvi kahan hai warna wo haal karunga ki kuch bolne layak nhi rahega tu.

Raj started launghing.

Raj- Kya karoge Rajat? Maine kaha tha na ki purvi ko sahi salamat dekhna chahte hot oh ye deal hone do . Lekin tum nhi mane ab usey apni aankhon se marte hue dekho…..He ordered his man to bring Purvi. He made himself free from Rajat's grip.

The whole team was shocked. Rajat n Duo's anger was on peak. At the same time …..Purvi came there held by the goon. Raj held her by her hand and turned towards the team…..

Ab apni ek kaabil officer ko khone ke liye taiyaar ho jao tum sab. Ab ye nhi bachegi.

Rajat- Dekh agar purvi ko kuch hua na…toh main tujhe nhi chhodunga.

Raj- Main tumse kaha tha mujhe deal krne do aur purvi ko sahi salamat le jao. Lekin nhi …tum log ko ye deal rokni thi na…toh ye uska zurmana hai.

Acp- Purvi ko kuch nhi hona chahiye.

Meanwhile ….Vineet moved towards the backside of Raj…..and freed purvi from his grip and pushed her towards Shreya. Shreya got hold of her and sprinkled water on her face. Here Rajat took hold of Raj and slapped him hard.

Rajat- Ab bol….yahan kya krne aaya tha aur purvi ko kyun pakda?

Purvi came out of her unconsciousness…..and Raj tried to convince purvi.

Raj- Purvi….dekh na….ye tere seniors mujhe arrest krna chahte hai…tu toh jaanti hai na ki main aisa kuch nhi kar skta . Please inhe samjha na.

Purvi got up from the chair and went towards Raj and slapped him . Raj was shocked…

Raj- Ye kya purvi? Tune mujhe thappad maara?

Purvi- Ha….kyunki tumne mujhe dhoka diya. Tumpe vishwas krke maine apni life ki bahut badi galti ki hai.

Raj- Ye tum kya keh rhi ho purvi.? Ye sach nhi hai.

Purvi(with anger in her voice)- Main jaanti hu kya sach hai aur kya jhoot…drugs mili thi mujhe tumhare bag se aur jaanti hu main…mere sir pe bhi tumhi ne maara tha. Tumhari wajah se bahut kuch kho chuki hu main.

Raj tried to speak…..but purvi stopped him

Mujhe kuch nhi sunna Raj…Galti meri hai…tumhe pehchanne mein bhul ki maine…..Tum par kuch zyada hi bharosa kr liya tha maine…(looking at Rajat) Rajat sir ne batane ki bhi koshish ki lekin unpe bhi bharosa nhi kiya jbki jaanti hu wo mujhe bachane ke liye hi keh rahe the. Aaj tumhari wajah se ek achcha dost bhi shayad kho diya maine….(she had tears in her eyes…so did rajat) Sharm aati hai mujhe tumhe apna dost kehte hue…..sheh….. tum jaise dost hone se toh achcha hai main akeli hi rahu.

With this she went outside the club. Freddy and Sachin took hold of Raj and his partners and went towards bureau. Acp asked vineet to drop purvi home and with this they both left . All others moved towards bureau.

**A/n: Aaahhh…! Finally likh diya…! Hamari Purvi bilkul theek hai. So ab sb log chinta chodiye. Ab ye dekhna hai ki Rajat-purvi fir se ek hong eya nhi.**

**I know its again an short update but next one will be surely longer.**

**Thanks to all for reading it…..:) Ur reviews make me write more.**

**Next update will be on Sunday or Monday. Tab tak ke liye bye bye….**

**Take care and please review.**


	10. Dil ka haal !

**A/n: Hii friends…..i know I am too late. I said the next update will be on Sunday or Monday but I was busy. So Sorry for being late in this story . Punishment will also be accepted**

**Harman- Hii dear…my best wishes are always with you and yes you'll do your exams well. Here' s your next update.**

**ConfidentGirl22- Hii dear….ab Rajvi nhi ladenge…bs thodi si doori aur rahegi…then they'll realize their love. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Abhisrk-ian- Jitni jldi tum review dogi utni jldi next update milegi…*wink. Ab toh bas pyaar ka ehsaas hona hi baaki hai….wo bhi ho jayega.**

**Abhisrkian's Fan- Thanks dear….glad you like this story. And don't be sorry….the important part is that you liked the story.**

**NainaCID and Myself-MyFirstCrush – Kahan hai aap dono….missing your reviews. Ab jldi review karo yaar.**

**Chaliye ab zyada baatein na krte hue chapter padhte hai…hope you all enjoy this one too.**

All the team members left from there. Vineet and Purvi left in Purvi's car….Vineet moved towards Purvi's home. Purvi was sitting facing the window and was silently crying. Vineet noticed this….he put his hand on her shoulder. (Vineet and Purvi are good friends)

Vineet- Purvi….please mat ro ab. Ab toh sab kuch theek ho gaya hai na ?

Purvi(looking towards him)- Mere saath hi itna bura kyun hota hai vineet…..kyun? Kya saare dukh bhagwan ne mujhe hi diye hai kya ?

Vineet- Aisa nhi hai Purvi…kabhi kabhi aisa ho jaata hai. Tum toh raj ko pehle se jaanti thi na….tumne socha hi nhi hoga ki wo aisa kuch kr skta hai.

Purvi(still crying)- Ha vineet…..lekin sabne mujhe samjhane ki koshish ki….Sabse pehle Rajat sir ne fir Shreya aur tumne. Lekin maine hi nhi samjha. Aur shayad main eek achcha dost kho bhi diya hai. I'm sorry Vineet….pata nhi gusse mein tumhe bhi kya kya bol diya. I'm really sorry.

Vineet- Its ok purvi…..hota hai aisa. Agar tumhari jagah main hota toh main bhi yahi karta jo tumne kiya. Isliye ab sab bhul jao.

Purvi- Nahi bhul skti na Vineet. Jaane anjaane mein Rajat sir ko bhi na jaane kya kya bol diya. Ab toh main unki dosti ke bhi kabil nahi.

Vineet- Purviii….tum Rajat sir se maafi maang lena . Wo bahut achche hai. Bahar se kathor aur andar se ek dum naram. Unhe pata hai na ki tumne aisa kyun kiya. Isliye wo tumhe maaf kar denge.

Purvi- Pata nhi vineet…..unko bahut kuch kaha hai maine. Unse aankhein milane ke bhi kabil nahi hu main. Pata nhi wo mujhe fir se apna dost maanenge ki nahi.

They reached Purvi's home. Vineet turned towards her….

Vineet- Purvi….tum bas ek baar rajat sir se baat kar lena. Unse keh ke toh dekho. Tumhe nai pata rajat sir sabse zyada pareshan the tumhare liye. Tumhe bs unse maafi maangni hai. Aur jahan tk main unhe samajh paaya hu wo tumhe kuch nhi kahenge.

Purvi- Main koshish karungi vineet. Thanks a lot.

Vineet- Acha chalo ab rona band karo aur ek smile do. Ab is baare mein sochkar khud ko dukhi mat karo. Tumhe aaram ki bhi zarurat hai.

Purvi rubbed her tears and smiled.

Purvi- Theek hai vineet…ab tum jao. Derr ho gayi hai. I'm sorry once again.

Vineet- Please yaar…sorry mat bolo. Tum bas apna dhyan rkhna.

Purvi smiled and moved towards her home. Vineet left after he was sure that she's safe.

He moved towards his home. On the way ….he received Rajat's call. He picked up the call.

Vineet- Ji sir….boliye.

Rajat- Purvi theek hai na vineet ?

Vineet- Ha sir …bilkul theek hai sir. Ekdum safe n sound. Sb dekh kr hi main wapas ghar ja raha hu.

Rajat- theek hai vineet. Thanks a lot.

Vineet- Sir….aap thanks kyun keh rahe hai ?

Rajat- Isliye ki ab purvi theek hai. Tumne dosti ka farz achche se nibhaya.

Vineet(smiled)- Sir…purvi meri dost hai. Uske liye itna toh kr hi skta hu na.

Rajat- Ha bilkul kar skte ho. Ab main rkhta hu. Tum ghar pahuch k eek baar call kar dena kyunki bahut der rho gayi hai.

Vineet- Ji sir….aapko bata dunga.

The call got disconnected.

At Purvi's home…..

She decided to take a shower to get free from her thoughts and the pain she was feeling. Her mind was on the same thing…..that she has hurted Rajat.

After taking shower…..she sat with her coffee mug, thinking what all happened in the past 2 days…..she remembered Rajat's words…..

**"Purvi….wo Raj tumhara dost nahi ek criminal hai."**

**"Tum uspe vishwas karke bahut badi galti kar rahi ho purvi…..bahut badi galti"**

**Purvi's POV**- Sach mein bahut badi galti ki maine Raj pe bharosa kar ke. Rajat sir ko bhi kitna kuch bol diya jo mujhe nhi bolna chahiye tha. Wo toh jo kar rahe the meri bhalayi ke liye kar rahe the. Mujhe us Raj se bachana chahte the lekin main…maine unhi pe shak kiya. Unhe ek baar fir se akela kar diya. Pata nhi ab wo mujhe dost bhi maanenge ya nahi."

She had tears in her eyes. She let them flow as if allowing her pain to come out.

Purvi(to herself)- I'm really sorrryy sir…aap sahi the…..bahut badi galti ki maine. Lekin please aap apni dosti mujhse mat cheeniyega. Main ek aur dost nahi khona chahti. Please sir….mujhe maaf kar dijiye. Kaash maine aapki baat maani hoti toh ye sab nahi hota.

On the other hand….Rajat's room….He was also busy thinking about Purvi.

**Rajat's POV**- I'm really sorry…..maine jo kuch bhi tumse kaha wo kehna pada mujhe. Tum samajhne ko taiyar hi nhi thi. I'm really sorry. He remembered what she said…..

**"Bas sir…..bahut keh liya aapne mere dost ke baare mein….ab aur kuch nhi sun sakti main. Wo aisa nhi hai jaisa aap soch rahe hai….Samjhe aap Mr. Rajat Kumar"**

He had tears forming in his eyes….

Kaash tum meri baat maan leti Purvi….tab shayad itna kuch nhi sehna padta tumhe. Aur main kuch kar bhi nhi paaya. Tum samajh nhi rahi thi toh kuch zyada bol gaya main…lekin kya karta main Purvi? Kuch option nhi tha mere paas. I'm really sorrryyy.

He remembered her saying to Raj….

**"Shayad aaj ek aur achcha dost kho diya maine. Sirf tumhari wajah se …."**

Nahi purvi…..main hamesha tumhare saath hu. Tumne koi dost nhi khoya. Rajat tumhare saath tha …hai aur hamesha rahega. Bas ek baar tum mujhe maaf kar do. Mujhe purvi se baat krni hogi…..usse kehna hoga ki main uske saath hi hu.

Thinking about this…..both of them drifted into sleep…..Rajat waiting for the new day so that he could talk to Purvi…..and Purvi thinking that will Rajat forgive her…..will he again consider her his friend.

**A/n: So….how was the chapter..? I know emotional tha….aur short bhi tha. M sorrryy again for short update. I'll definitely try to make the next update longer. It's a promise.**

**Next update will be "Pyaar Ka Izhaar".**

**I can't give you time when I'll update next but I'll try to do that soon. Please naraaz mat hona. Will try to do soon.**

**Thanks a lot….Do review.**


	11. Kam hoti Dooriyan

**A/n: Hiii everyone….M back with new update.**

**Abhisrk-ian- U reviewed earlier so here's your new update. Hope you enjoy.**

**Harman- Thanks for the review dear. And meri stories mein pyaar krne wale ek zarur honge…door kabhi nhi honge. So….you just enjoy this update.**

**Navya- Here's your next update. Hope you enjoy this too.**

**Myself-MyFirstCrush- Hii….ab Rajat will definitely help Purvi…Bs dono baat toh karein ek-dusre se.**

**Thanks to all others who read the chapter and reviewed.**

**Chaliye…..ab chapter padhte hai.**

**Next Morning-**

Acp gave a day's leave to Purvi. All others were in bureau. Rajat didn't know that Purvi was on leave …So when he came in bureau…he looked for Purvi but didn't find her. So…he asked Shreya.

Rajat- Shreya ….aaj Purvi nnhi aayi?

Shreya (looked at him)- Nahi sir….wo acp sir ne usey chutti di hai na isliye. Uske sir mein chot bhi toh lagi hai.

Rajat(worried)- Okay….lekin ab theek hai na wo?

Shreya- Ha sir theek hai. Thodi derr pehle baat ki usse. Abhi better feel kr rhi hai.

Rajat- Thank God…wo theek hai. Chalo tum apna kaam karo.

He went to his desk and started his work but he was actually thinking about Purvi…..

**Rajat's POV- **Thank God Purvi theek hai…..lekin main kaise baat karu usse…..Dil toh maine bhi dukhaya hai uska…Kya karu? (He looked at the sorry card kept in his drawer) Ye card kaise du usey…..sorry toh kehna hi hai.

He was lost in his thoughts when Vineet noticed him. He decided to ask so he went to him.

Vineet-Rajat Sir….kya soch rahe hain aap ?

Rajat- Ha vineet ….kuch kaha tumne ?

Vineet- Ha sir….main puch raha hu ki aap kya soch rahe hai? Purvi ke baare mein?

Rajat- Ha vineet…Yahi soch raha hu ki Purvi se aankhein kaise mila paunga. Jo bhi hua meri wajah se hua na.

Vineet- Sir yahan aap khud ko dosh de rahe hai aur wahan purvi apne aap ko dosh de rhi hai. Aapne jo kiya wo bhi sahi tha aur jo usne socha wo bhi…..lekin ab toh sab kuch sahi ho gaya na?

Rajat- Purvi ne kya kaha tumse Vineet?

Vineet- Sir wo guilty feel kr rhi thi ki usne aapse misbehave kiya aur aapse bure tareeke se baat ki. Aap toh uski bhalayi ki baat kar rahe the.

Rajat(smiled lightly)- Lekin uske saath jo hua wo meri wajah se hua na…..na main usey kuch batata n wo check krti aur na hi wo raj usey kidnap krta.

Vineet- Sir please…ab aap aise mat kahiye. Hum usey aware hi kar skte the na…..lekin ab wo safe hai. Hume khush hona chahiye.

Rajat smiled and nodded his head as Yes.

Vineet moved towards his desk when Rajat called him again…

Rajat – Vineet…suno.

Vineet- Yes sir….kahiye.

Rajat- Aaj Purvi se miloge tum ?

Vineet- Ha sir….bureau ke baad jaunga usse milne.

Rajat- Toh mera ek kaam krna…..ye card usey de dena. (He handed over the card to Vineet)

Vineet- Theek hai sir…De dunga.

Rajat(smiled)- Thanks Vineet.

Vineet smiled and went to his desk. Rajat was now feeling better. He also got busy with his work.

It was a silent day as no case was reported. All of them completed their pending works. All were free by 5 pm. Duo asked all to leave.

Vineet was going to Purvi's place so Shreya went with him. Others left for their home.

Rajat moved towards his home thinking how to say sorry to Purvi.

At Purvi's home…..

Vineet and Shreya entered inside.

Purvi- Arey tum dono itni jldi ?

Shreya- Ha Purvi wo aaj koi case than hi toh jldi free ho gaye . Vineet yahin aa rha tha toh main bhi aa gayi.

Vineet handed over her a bouquet…..Purvi accepted it.

Purvi- Ye kyun?

Vineet- Tera mood theek karne ke liye. Bilkul tere jaise hai ye flowers. Ab inki tarah smile kar de please.

Purvi(smiled)- Thanks Vineet. Chalo tum dono baitho main coffee lekar aati hu.

Vineet(interrupts)- Coffee main banau?

Shreya(surprised)- Tumhe coffee banana aati hai vineet ?

Vineet- Ha aati hai . So main banaun?

Purvi(warning tone)- Ha lekin mere kitchen ki haalat kharab mat krna.

Vineet- ha baba…nahi karunga. Ab jaun ?

Both girls nodded as Yes.

Now Purvi n Shreya were alone in the living room. Shreya asked her…

Shreya- Kaisa lag raha hai ab purvi?

Purvi- Theek hi hu yaar. Ye bata …..Rajat sir theek hai na?

Shreya(smiled)- Aaj rajat sir bhi puch rahe the…n ab tu bhi…..kya baat hai.

Purvi- Yaar Shreya…tu chup kar. Ye bata rajat sir naraz toh nhi hai na?

At the same time Vineet entered with 3 cups of coffee.

Vineet- Nahi Purvi…..Rajat sir naraz nhi balki pareshan the. Unhe bhi bura lag rha tha ki unhone tujhe daanta aur gusse mein baat ki.

Purvi(tears were forming in her eyes)- Nahi vineet…unhone ache se samjhaya bhi tha lekin maine hi nhi suna. Ab kya karu?

Shreya- Sb theek ho jayega purvi. Tu sir se baat kr lena. Tu toh unki dost hai . Wo teri baat maan lenge.

Purvi(smiled thru tears)- Pata nhi Shreya…..ab wo mujhe apna dost maanenge ki nahi.

Vineet(took out card )- Agar dost nhi maante toh ye na dete tere liye.

He handed over the card to Purvi.

Purvi surprisingly looked at the card. She opened it….It was a Sorry card.

She opened the card and there was a message in Rajat's handwriting…

**"I'm really sorry Purvi. Maine tumse gusse mein baat ki. Tumhe sab kuch bataya aur tumhari jaan khatre mein daali. Par khush hu ki tum safe ho. Please mujhe maaf kar do Purvi. Pleaasssee… Aur ha tumne koi dost nhi khoya hai. Main tumhare saath tha aur hamesha rahunga.**

**Tumhara Dost …**

**Rajat "**

She was crying while reading the message…..She immediately hugged Shreya and show her the message.

Shreya- Maine kaha tha na Purvi…..Rajat sir ab bhi tere dost hai. Tu bas unse baat kr le…..ek baar sorry bol de.

Purvi- Par maine unhe pata nhi kya kya kaha….Lekin unhone sorry bola. Kya wo mujhe maaf karenge?

Vineet(smiled)- Zarur karenge Purvi. Tu bas kal sir se baat kr lena.

Shreya- Ha chal ab rona band kar aur coffee pi.

She handed her a mug. They all enjoyed coffee.

Purvi(smiling)- Waise Vineet…coffee achchi banayi tune.

Vineet(raising his collar)- Ha…jaanta hu.

Purvi- Hawa mein mat uddd…..samjha.

Three of them laughed. Vineet n Shreya were happy to see Purvi laughing.

Shreya- Achcha chal purvi…ab hum chalte hai. Kal bureau mein milte hai.

Purvi- Theek hai Shreya. Kal toh main aaungi.

Shreya smiled and hugged her….she said…

Chinta mat kar sab theek ho jayega.

Purvi smiled.

Purvi thanked Vineet and then they left.

Purvi closed the door and again took the card in her hands …..reading message again n again.

She felt happpyy. She tried to call Rajat but then didn't call . She didn't have enough courage to talk to him. She just messaged him…

**"Thank you Sir…..mujhe maaf krne ke liye. Aur aap sorry mat kahiye kyunki aapki galti nhi thi. Meri galti thi. I'm really sorry Sir. And thank you ab bhi mujhe apna dost maanne ke liye…..Purvi "**

Rajat was relieved to receive her message. He replied…

**" Don't worry Purvi. Everything is fine. You take care. Rajat"**

They both went to sleep thinking about the new morning waiting for them…both thinking to meet each other.

**Next morning…**

One by one everyone started coming. Purvi came at 10:00…..wished everyone and went to her desk. Rajat looked at Purvi and smiled . Purvi also smiled in response.

At the same time a case came for them. They all get back to work. Whole day went busy in chasing criminals…they came back at 6 pm. All were busy in completing the formalities. Purvi didn't get time to talk to Rajat.

So, she decided to write a note for Rajat .

The note said…

**"Rajat Sir,**

**I'm sorry sir. Main jaanti hu maine aapko bahut hurt kiya hai. Aapne toh mujhe sorry bola jbki aapki koi galti nhi thi. Lekin ab main sorry kehti hu. Mujhe wo nahi kehna chahiye tha jo maine kaha. Aapse ek request hai…..Aaj main aapka wait karungi mere ghar pe 8:00 baje. Agar aap aayenge toh main samjhungi ki aapne mujhe maaf kiya. Varna main samjhungi ki aap mujhe apni dost nhi maante.**

**I'm really sorry Sir !**

**Purvi "**

She left the note on Rajat's desk and left for home.

Rajat went to his desk to collect his things. He found the note…read it and smiled. This time his smile was genuine. He was happy from his heart. He said to himself….**"Main zarur aaunga Purvi..!**

He happily walked out of the bureau.

**A/n: Aah..! Finally a new update. I hope its long.**

**Ab sawal ye hai ki Rajat Purvi ke ghar jayega ya nhi…..will they be friends again.? Will purvi satisfy with his answer?**

**You'll get answers to all these questions in the next update. Tab tak isey padhiye aur review kariye.**

**Bye bye….Love yoou all…!**


	12. Nazdeekiyan!

**A/n: Hiii everyone…! Me back with the new update.**

**Harman- Hii Dear…..u are right. Rajat sir purvi ke ghar zarur jayenge…..wo apni pyari si dost ko mana kaise kar skte hai? Aur ha jo maine kaha wo toh hoga hi…so keep reading. And All the best for exams.**

**Ansha- You are right….aur ab toh kareeb aane ka waqt hai. They'll realize soon.**

**Akshu- Here's your Rajvi update…enjoy.**

**Rajvi fan- Kahan ho aap yaar…..Missing your reviews yaar. Jldi review karo.**

**Now…enough of my talks….chaliye chapter padhte hai.**

**Ab Tak: Rajat got a note from Purvi and he was happy. He happily left the bureau.**

On his way home….he thought…..

**"Purvi…..Tumne kuch galat nhi kiya. Ha….bura laga tha mujhe kyunki tum samajh nhi rahi thi meri baat. Lekin shayad main bhi wahi krta jo tumne kiya agar main tumhari jagah hota. Shayad uske baare mein jaankar tumhari chinta ho gayi thi. Laga ki kahin wo tumhe nuksaan na pahucha de…..shayad isliye ki mujhe darr tha ki kahin main ek dost na kho du."**

He reached home and found his father watching tv. He was happy. His father asked him….

Rf- Kya baat hai beta …..bade khush lag rahe ho?

Rajat- Ha papa…..wo aapko purvi ke baare mein bataya tha na…uska dost pakda gaya aur ab wo safe hai.

Rf- Achchi baat hai beta. Ab toh tum theek ho na ?

Rajat(smiling)- Ha papa. Achcha chaliye aap khana kha lijiye.

Rf(smiling)-Ha theek hai…Chalo.

Rajat served food to his father.

Rf- Arey beta …tum nhi khaoge?

Rajat- Nahi baba…..wo mujhe mere dost ke saath dinner pe jaana hai. Usne bulaya hai.

Rf- Theek hai lekin jldi aa jaana.

Rajat- Ha baba.

He went in his room to change. He came back in 10 minutes wearing Black shirt and offwhite pant….(I found him in his best looks wearing this…..*wink…..he looks handsome wearing black shirt….)

He gave medicines to Baba and said…

Rajat- Baba main ja raha hu. Aap apna dhyan rkhiye aur so jaana time se.

Rf- Ha…tu aaram se ja.

Rajat smiled and left for Purvi's house.

Rajat's POV- Purvi….Chinta mat karo. Tumhara dost Rajat aa rha hai.

On the way…he purchased a bouquet of pink and white roses as he knew she loved pink and white roses and a box of chocolates. He smiled remembering her smile when he earlier gave her the bouquet.

**Rajat's POV**- Shayad aaj fir wahi muskarahat dekhne ko mil jaaye.

Thinking this he reached her home. He rang the doorbell and Purvi immediately opened the door and welcomed him in.

He settled himself on the sofa and purvi brought water for him. There was complete silence between them for 10 looonngg minutes...Rajat decided to talk first.

Rajat gave her the bouquet…..

Rajat- Purvi …..ye tumhare liye. Pichli baar ek dost ko in phoolon se mana liya tha. Is baar pata nhi wo maanegi ya nahi.

Purvi looked at him confusingly and took the bouquet.

Purvi- Sir…..aapne mujhe maaf kar diya?

Rajat- Ha purvi …..tumhari koi galti thi bhi nahi. Main kyun tumse naraz rahunga.

Purvi- Lekin maine aapse itna kuch kaha fir bhi. Main khud ko ab tk maaf nhi kr paayi.

Rajat kept his hand on her shoulder.

Rajat- Wo ek bura sapna tha purvi…bhul jao. Achchi baat ye hai ki tum safe ho.

Purvi had tears in her eyes…..she looked up at him…

Rajat rubbed her tears…..She shivered at his touch.

Rajat- Mujhe pehle wali hasti khilkhilati purvi wapas chahiye jo meri dost hai. Meri purvi rone kab se lagi haan?

She smiled when she heard "Meri Purvi" from Rajat. She rubbed her tears….and smiled…

Purvi- Ab nhi royegi Purvi….

Rajat(unintensionally)- Aur main rone bhi nhi dunga.

Purvi- Kuch kaha sir aapne?

Rajat- Nahi…acha ye lo tumhara gift….

He handed her a box of chocolates and fortunately it was her favourite chocolates.

She smiled to her fullest…anyone would say that it was her real smile.

Purvi- Thank you Sir…lekin aapko kaise pata ki ye meri favourite chocolate hai? Vineet ne bataya?

Rajat(smiled)- Nahi Purvi…mujhe yahi pasand aayi toh main le aaya. Ye tumhari favourite hai …ye jaankar achcha laga.

Purvi smiled…..and immediately hugged him. Rajat froze for a second but then hugged her back. Soon Purvi realized what she did….she separated …..

Purvi- I'm sorry sir.

Rajat- Its okay Purvi….aur ab hum dost hai na….doston mein aisa chalta hai.

Purvi(smiled)- Chaliye….khana khate hain.

They moved towards dining table. Purvi asked him to sit as she served.

They enjoyed their dinner with some chitchat…

Rajat- Purvi….khana toh tum achcha banati ho.

Purvi- Thank you Sir….

Purvi started to clean the table. Rajat offered to help but she denied. She asked him to sit in living room. He went in living room and sat and saw an English novel on the table. He picked it up was reading out the summary when Purvi came with 2 mugs of coffee in her hand. She gave a cup of coffee to Rajat and sat with her cup.

Rajat- Purvi…tum novels bhi padhti ho ?

Purvi- Ha Sir….agar time milta hai toh padh leti hu. Waise bhi wo kehte hai na Kitabon se achcha koi dost nahi.

Rajat- Iska matlab tum ab books ko apna dost banana lagi thi . Mujhe bhul gayi thi tum ?

Purvi(smiled)- Sir…..maine toh socha tha ki shayad sach mein maine aapki dosti kho di lekin aaj yakeen hua mujhe ki ye dosti aur gehri ho gayi. Thank you Si

Rajat- Purvi…..main pehle bhi tumhara dost tha aur aaj bhi hu…aur main hamesha tumhare saath hu, Us Raj ke baare mein jaankar pareshan ho gaya tha main isliye gusse mein bhi pata nhi kya kya bola ab aisa nhi hoga.

Purvi- Siir….aapki toh koi galti nhi thi. Aap guilty mat hoiye.

Rajat – Theek hai fir ye sab baatein chhodo. Aur ab ek achchi wali smile do aur agar is baare mein ek baar aur baat kit oh sach mein naraz ho jaunga main tumse.

Purvi(made sad puppy face)- Aap ek choti si pyari si bachchi se naraz honge ?

Rajat couldn't resist his smile.

Rajat- Tumse naraz hona mere bas ki baat nhi.

Purvi started laughing…Rajat was relieved to see her smile again.

**Rajat's POV**- Thank God…..finally Purvi ki smile toh wapas aayi. Bs ye hamesha aise hi hasti rahe.

He smiled seeing her happy.

Purvi noticed him smiling and lost.

Purvi- Rajat Sir….kya soch rahe hai aap?

Rajat – Kuch nhi Purvi…..ye soch raha hu ki apne dost ki smile miss kr raha tha main lekin ab wo smile wapas aa gayi.

Purvi understood and smiled…..

Purvi- Aur ye smile bhi aap hi wapas laaye hai. Thank you Sir.

Rajat smiled and kept his hand on her head.

Rajat- Purvi….main hamesha tumhare saath hu. Kabhi khud ko akela mat samajhna.

Purvi nodded and closed her eyes to feel that she was not alone…..Her senior cum friend was with her now. Rajat smiled at her.

Rajat(looking at his watch)- Purvi…ab main chalta hu. And Thanks for the dinner.

Purvi(smiles)- Thank you Sir….aap yahan aaye….i'm happy. And I promise ab aisa kuch nhi hoga kisse aapko ya kisi ko koi problem ho.

Rajat – Main bhi koshish karunga. Good night and Take care.

Purvi- Good night Sir….!

She closed the door and lied on bed having a contented smile on her face. Rajat too drove back home happy.

**A/n: Aahahh..! Chaliye Rajat-Purvi ki dosti toh ho gayi. Ab dekhna ye hai ki ye dosti pyaar mein badalti hai ya nahi.**

**Chalo RAJVIans…..review karo….otherwise next update short hoga and I'll end it soon.**

**Soch lijye fir…chaliye ab jldi review kijiye.**

**Bye bye…!**

**Take care !**


	13. Ehsaas Hua !

**A/n : Helloo RAJVIans….! This time the update is not too short.**

**Myself-MyFirstCrush and CrazyforPurvi- Here's your next update. Hope you enjoy ths too.**

**AbhiSrk-ian- Ab bahut jldi hoga ehsaas. Aur jitni jldi tum review karogi utni jldi next update milegi…..varna short update se kaam chalana padega :p Now enjoy this one.**

**Akshu- Even I would like someone to do the same as I made Rajat do…..(wink) And yes this update is not short…..Relax.**

**Cracresta-Yupp…me too missing Rajat in CID. He's not there but still you can enjoy RAJVI moments here. Thanks.**

**Ritesh7- Thanks for the reviews. And read and review as per your convenience.**

**Thanks to all others who read and reviewed….!**

**Now let's go straight to the chapter….Meet you all at the end.**

Rajat and Purvi…Both were now relaxed. Rajat was relaxed to see Purvi happy and Purvi was happy that she had not lost a friend…..Rajat was with her always.

Rajat ….while driving back home was smiling all through the way. He was thinking about Purvi. The smile which came on her face on seeing the chocolates. He thought…

**"Bas Purvi hamesha aise hi hasti rahe. Pata nhi aisa kya hai uski muskarahat mein ki usey dekh ke main bhi khud ko muskarane se rok nahi paata. Aur jb wo udaas hoti hai tb mujhe bhi dukh hota hai. Pata nahi aisa kyun hota hai?"**

He heard his inner self saying…..

Rajat1-Tumhe uska muskarana achcha lagta hai. Wo khush hoti hai toh tum bhi khush ho jaate ho. Uska saath achcha lagta hai tumhe.

Rajat- Lekin wo sirf meri dost hai. Aur main chahunga ki meri dost hamesha khush rahe.

Rajat1- Wo dost se kuch zyada hai varna tum uske liye itna pareshan nhi hote. Aur uske khush hone pe itne khush na hote.

Amidst his thoughts…he reached home , changed and lied on bed thinking what all happened.

He remembered what happened at Purvi's house…..Her intensionally hugging him and his hugging back…..Her smiling face when he gave her the box of chocolates. He too smiled remembering all this and slept with a smile on his face.

Days passed like this and our RAJVI's friendship grew stronger. His care and concern for her grew more and her smile made him happy.

One Morning in the bureau….

All were busy in their work…..Daya and Abhijeet were discussing a case, Freddy and sachin were looking for something in the computer….Vineet and Nikhil and Pankaj were busy in their files. Only one person was a bit worried….**(Ohh ha….Hamare Rajat Sir…..worried for Purvi….;) )**

Rajat was talking to himself….

**"Ye Purvi abhi tk kyun nhi aayi…..roz toh aa jaati hai…..ab toh 10 baj chuke hain….kahin kuch ho toh nhi gaya usey….nahi nahi….kuch nhi hoga usey…..Lekin abhi tk aayi kyun nhi…?"**

Daya saw him worried….

Daya- Arey kya hua Rajat ….pareshan lag rahe ho ?

Rajat- Nahi…nahi …kuch nhi sir.

Daya- Rajat koi problem toh nhi hai na…? Agar hai toh bata do…..hum mil ke solve kar lenge.

Rajat- Arey nhi sir….aap chinta mat kijiye. Aisi koi baat nhi hai.

Daya- Acha theek hai lekin agar koi problem ho toh bata dena.

Rajat- Ji sir.

Rajat talking to himself….."**Ek baar Purvi aa jaaye….fir sab kuch theek ho jayega. Purvi …..kahan reh gayi tum yaar…..jaldi aao"**

Meanwhile….Purvi enters and a smile crept on his face. She went to Duo and told them why was she late. Rajat was relieved seeing her fine. She wished him and went to her desk. He smiled at her.

In the lunch time…when everyone went to cafeteria …..only Purvi was in the bureau as she ws completing her work. Rajat saw her alone…..so went to her.

Rajat- Purvi….khana nhi khana tumhe?

Purvi was engrossed in her work that she didn't realize Rajat's presence. Rajat called her again...but no response…..then he patted her head….

Rajat- Purvi…?

Purvi- Arey Sir aap…..aap khana khane nhi gaye?

Rajat(smiled)-Ye main tumse puchne wala tha …..tumhe khana nhi khana?

Purvi- Sir…bas ye kaam krke kha lungi. Aap jaiye na.

Rajat- Nahi…tum chalo…..kaam baad mein hota rahega.

Purvi- Par sir…..file….?

Rajat(fake anger)- Chalo Purvi….its an order.

Purvi put aside her file…..and moved.

Rajat looks at her and saw her sad face.

Rajat- Ab kya hua ?

Purvi(made a sad face)- Aapne daanta. Aise koi daantta hai kya ?

Rajat(smiles)- Toh tumne ek baar mein suni meri baat….nahi na…..toh isliye maine daanta .

Purvi- Aap na sach mein strict ho….very bad. File complete nhi hui toh bhi mujhe hi daant padegi aapko nhi.(she again makes a sad face)

Rajat(smiles)- achcha baba….koi nahi daantega tumhe….Acp sir bhi nahi.

Purvi(looked at him)-Pakka na…?

Rajat laughed at his expressions….

Rajat- Ha baba….pakka. Ab khana kha lo.

She happily smiled and Rajat's smile grew wider.

All had their lunch and all went back to bureau. Purvi completed her file and gave it to Acp. As there was no case that day….they were completing their pending works.

Shreya and Purvi were talking about something and Shreya was looking something on the computer. Rajat was sitting on his desk holding a file but was actually looking at Purvi. Purvi was telling Shreya something and was laughing. And Rajat was looking at her.

Duo saw Rajat lost in some other world. Abhijeet called him….

Abhijeet- Rajat…..!

He didn't listen…..Abhijeet called him again.

Abhijeet – Rajat…..arey ….rajat….kahan khoye ho yaar?

Rajat came out of his trance…..and was embarrassed.

Rajat(looked at Abhijeet)- Ha…ha sir…aapne kuch kaha ?

Abhijeet-Arey….tum kahan khoye ho haan….?

Rajat- Kuch nhi sir.

Daya- Arey Rajat ….Subah bhi pareshan lag rahe the aur ab khoye hue ho…..Hua kya hai ?

Rajat- Kuch nhi sir…wo bs aise hi.

Abhijeet(naughtily)- Kahin dil ka mamla toh nhi hai na rajat ?

Rajat(hesitates)- Arey nhi sir …..kya baat kr rahe hai aap? Aisa kuch nhi hai.

Daya- Waise rajat jaise tum khoye hue the usse yahi lag rha tha ki kuch baat hai par theek hai agar aisa kuch nhi hai toh.

Rajat slightly smiled….Duo were again busy in their work….and Rajat too but he was looking at Purvi too who was busy updating some file.

Daya called Rajat and this time he saw him staring at Purvi and a naughty smile appeared on his face. Abhijeet noticed him and asked ….he signalled towards RAJVI. Seeing Rajat staring at him…ABhijeet smiled…..

Abhijeet- **Pehli Pehli Baar**  
**Jab Pyaar Kisi Se Hota Hai**  
**Hota Hai Yeh Haal**  
**Jab Pyaar Kisi Se Hota Hai**  
**Yeh Dil Kahi Lagata Nahin**  
**Teri Tarah Meri Tarah** (pointed to Daya and himself)  
**Paagal Sabhi Ho Jaate Hai**  
**Ho Pehli Pehli Baar**  
**Jab Pyaar Kisi Se Hota Hai**

Daya( kept his hand on Rajat's shoulder)- **Dil Ko Karaar Nahi Aata**  
**Raaton Ko Nind Nahin Aati**  
**Jaan Chali Jaati Hai Lekin**  
**Aake Teri Yaad Nahi Jaati**  
**Tauba Mere Yaar**  
**Jab Pyaar Kisi Se Hota Hai**  
**Hey Hota Hai Yeh Haal**  
**Jab Pyaar Kisi Se Hota Hai**  
**Yeh Dil Kahi Lagata Nahin**  
**Teri Tarah Meri Tarah**  
**Paagal Sabhi Ho Jaate Hai**  
**Ho Pehli Pehli Baar J**  
**Ab Pyaar Kisi Se Hota Hai**

Everyone were shocked to see Abhijeet and Daya singing…..Shreya just stared at Daya. Daya signalled her towards RAJVI and she too smiled….With the singing….Rajat came out of his trance and was embarrassed. Purvi too shyly smiled looking at Rajat.

Daya- Rajat….kise dekh rahe the itne dhyan se…?

Rajat(embarreased)- Kuch nhi sir….and he looked into his file.

ABhijeet(smiled)- Arey chupao mat…pata chal gaya mujhe dil ka mamla hai…kyun?

Rajat(surprised)- Dil ka mamla matlab?

Daya(smiling)- Yahi ki tumhe Purvi se pyaar ho gaya hai

Rajat(hesitated)- M…main aur Purvi…..kabhi nhi sir.

Daya-Abhijeet laughed…..

Abhijeet- Wo dikha hume….Mere bhai…agar pyaar krte hot oh bol do.

Daya- Ha Rajat….deri mat krna.(and patted his shoulders)

Rajat smiled.

Meanwhile Acp enters…all wished him and he ordered Daya – Abhijeet and Rajat –Purvi to come in his cabin. They nodded and went behind him.

Daya- Kya hua Sir….koi case aaya hai kya ?

Acp- Nahi Daya ….wo 2 mahine purana case hai …..wo serial killer wala. Aaj ek party hai Panvel k eek club mein…wahan pe Rajat aur Purvi ko jaana hoga wo bhi as a couple.

Duo smiled and Rajat and Purvi were surprised…..

Rajat- Sir …hum…?

Acp- Ha …tum dono….Daya aur Abhijeet tumhe samjha denge. Main in dono ko nhi bhej skta kyunki wo inko pehchan lenge. Isliye tum aur Purvi jaoge. Shaam ko 7 baje ki party hai. Toh ab tum dono jao. Aur ha Rajat tum Purvi ko lete hue fir jaana.

Rajat- Yes Sir and then they left the bureau.

Rajat dropped Purvi at her home and he too went to his home. He got ready …..told everything to his father and left for Purvi's place. After around half an hour …he reached Purvi's place…..She opened the door…and Rajat was again lost in her beauty….

She was wearing and red and black shaded saree and was looking pretty. He was just staring at her. She felt shy and called him again…..

Purvi- Rajat Sir….andar aaiye na….

Rajat(came out of his trance)- Ha…..and he entered inside.

Purvi- Sir…aap baithiye main bs 2 minute mein aati hu.

He nodded and sat . Purvi went in to take her purse and came out.

Purvi- Sir….chalein?

Rajat – Ha chalo Purvi.

Purvi smiled and locked the door. She sat beside Rajat.

Rajat(looked at her)- Purvi….Bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho.

Purvi(smiled)- Thank you Sir.

Rajat- Purvi….hum party mein ja rahe hai…..Wahan pe Sir mat kehna. Kisi ko shak ho skta hai.

Purvi- Fir kya kahungi?

Rajat- Itna chota se naam hai mera…..wo lo na.

Purvi(smiled)- Main aapko naam se kaise bula skti hu….aap mere senior hai.

Rajat(smiled)- Toh dost bhi toh hu.

Purvi(smiled)- Theek hai …dhyan rakhungi.

Rajat too smiled…..With this they reached to the club. Rajat asked her to hold his hand…..she hesitated but then hold his hand.(**Both were looking cute together…..afterall hamare RAJVI hai….*wink)**

They were moving in and out and were searching for the person they had to arrest. Meanwhile Purvi wanted water so she moved towards the stall to drink water….And at the same time she spots someone…..She called Rajat…

Purvi- Rajat…Rajat….udhar hai wo…(pointing behind him)

Rajat soon looked and found the person…so he went into that direction….with Purvi behind him.

He saw a room and 2 people were standing as guards there. Rajat and Purvi handled one each and succeeded to enter in the room. Luckily there was no one inside so they searched everything.

Meanwhile the person entered whom they were searching for…..they hid themselves behind the boxes kept there. The person was talking to someone planning of a murder…Rajat took the chance and grabbed him from behind….Other men too came in but our RAJVI fought with them. Meanwhile the boss tries to run….Rajat was busy tackling him…..when he saw a man gun-pointing on Purvi.

Rajat(shouted)- Purrviiii….hato…..!

The man(laughed loudly)- Ab wo nahi bachegi….haahaha.

Rajat left the man and ran towards Purviiii...

Rajat- Puuuuurrrrvvvviiii..hato and he tried to push her….

At the same time Gun shot takes place…..and a voice echoed all over the room…

Voice- Aaaahhh…

**A/n: Another update…! I hope this is longer one than last.**

**A gun shot…..Ab dkhna ye hai ki kya hua hamare RAJVI ko…..keep guessing and reviewing.**

**Take care…!**

**Bye bye…!**


End file.
